<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Birdbox, dream smp version by Alec1nom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26265940">Birdbox, dream smp version</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alec1nom/pseuds/Alec1nom'>Alec1nom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft Youtubers, Pogtopia - Fandom, l'manburg - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, Dream Smp, Fluff, How the hell do you tag?, I'm Bad At Tagging, Injury, Inspired by Bird Box (2018), M/M, Minecraft, No Smut, Other, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, dream smp au, dream team, dreamnotfound, ended/remaking it, pog champ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:55:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26265940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alec1nom/pseuds/Alec1nom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream gets off the phone and looks at Bad “George got ran over and something happened to Sapnap rock paper scissors winner gets to pick there which one they help with” They do rochambo, and Dream wins taking the easy job of trying to find Sapnap, but before they could go they see George, drenched in blood walking inside.<br/>“You fricks didn't even help-” George falls down, fainting. Dream and Bad both look at George and head in different ways, Dream walking outside with a mask over his eyes and Bad getting a first aid kit.</p><p>(there is a couple of chapters of a tournament that you could skip, its only to know the characters moreyou don't need to read them)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay okay okay, so this is my first story so if its not the best I'm still trying, if there's any suggestions you have please comment them to help me improve! l</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George point of view: Me and Sapnap were driving to Dreams house to meet up with friends, his parents were on a vacation so we didn't have to worry about talking too loud, I don't know if that was something you would get in trouble for though. Bad was also at Dreams’s house because he got there earlier than we were supposed to meet up (stUpeH).<br/>
“Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there ye-”<br/>
“I swear to god I will break your knee caps, I already said we aren't there yet-” The car stopped his car and parks it,<br/>
“Nevermind-”<br/>
I texted Dream that we made it- then put my phone back into my hoodie pocket.<br/>
“There are a lot more deaths today then usual-” Before he could finish his sentence, I felt the biggest pain in my back, looking at my hands covered in blood I took out my phone and called Dream.<br/>
Dream: Just go in the doors unlocked-<br/>
George: I just got run over I believe, and I have no idea what happened to George, come hecking help us, and wear something over your eyes. I think it has something to do with the virus-.<br/>
I disconnect from the call, pulling my hood over my eyes, crawling out from semi under the car. </p><p>with Dream and Badboyhalo: Dream gets off the phone and looks at Bad “George got ran over and something happened to Sapnap rock paper scissors winner gets to pick there which one they help with” They do rochambo, and Dream wins taking the easy job of trying to find Sapnap, but before they could go they see George, drenched in blood walking inside.<br/>
“You fricks didn't even help-” George falls down, fainting. Dream and Bad both look at George and head in different ways, Dream walking outside with a mask over his eyes and Bad getting a first aid kit. </p><p>Dream’s point of view: I walk over to where the car crash was and look around it. With no sign of Sapnap I head back, listening to the russian anthem. While walking I see a far away visage, realising that it wasn't Sapnap I sprinted into the house, closing the door behind me as quietly as possible so that it does attract attention outside of the house. I walk up to Bad,<br/>
“No sign of Sapnap, but saw someone so I walked back.” He nodded and continued trying to stop the bleeding. I went to the couch to look at the news, people live on tv were dying. I turned off the tv as soon as one of the people talking died, and blasted the russian anthem in my earbuds. Wondering how I’m not deaf yet, I take out a book from the cabinet and read.</p><p>Bad’s point of view: I was trying to help George, and Dream was playing some type of music that sounded like he was summoning the great old one. Finishing up helping them, I hear a faint knock on the door, I look over to Dream taking his earbud out of his ear and says,<br/>
“Someone’s at the door and the apocalypse is happening, stop summoning a demon and look out to see who it is.” I walked near the door and gestured to it, then walked back next to George and sat down, looking at the door still. </p><p>Dream’s point of view again: Bad’s being a prick and won't get the door for himself, I look out the window and see a group of people, I want to say- 3? I tell Bad what I see and he walks to the door as well. I open the door all the way and see people that don't look dead or desist. I might as well let them explain themselves of why they are here, I say to the people outside, very calmly.<br/>
“What do you want.” I close the door halfway, so that if anything happens, I can quickly close the door.<br/>
“OH THANK GOD YOU’RE SANE-” One of the people sigh in relief, “I’m Skeppy, that's Mega, Tubbo, Tommy, and that's Fundy.” they all wave at us, Bad being too nice of a person waves back.<br/>
“We literally know nothing about you or if you guys are sane either, leave-” I try closing the door but Fundy puts his foot in the way, “We literally have no idea what's going on either, we just want a big group of people so that if could be a big amount of people of alive people” I look at them and open the door,<br/>
The Tubbo kid walks in and mumbles, “If you kill me please bury me with my pet fish.” I look at them one by one, walk in, then all sit on the couch. I put back in my earbuds and listen to music.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. New visitors?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>People visit Dreams house, what do they even want?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>aaaa please don't harass the actual people this is just a little story i made! is there's any suggestions please give them to me threw the comments!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Skeppy’s point of view: They let us in, I'm glad it didn't take too long to find people. The past houses have been bloodied up and none of us wanted to go in it. I look at Bad who was just staring at us all up and down while wrapping someone in bandages. I wave at him and you could visibly see him snap out of thought and wave back, smiling. I glance at Tubbo, Tommy, and Fundy- who stole uno cards from the person that answered the door.<br/>
The person that answered the door?- I glanced at the green boy and could hear his music from a mile away. I walked over to him and poke him shoulder.</p><p>          “Hello! I’m Skeppy and you are-” I look at him, i could tell that he wasn't listening so I nudged him again. “Hellllloooo?” he glances up at me, he looked intimidating but I really couldn't care less.<br/>
“Hey? What do you want you already barged into my house-” I look at him and clear my throat, saying my linegh once more. “Heelloo! I’m Skeppy and you are?”<br/>
“Dream-” Dream looks at the three others, playing uno and says, “Where did you find those?” The three of them look up from the game, looking at Dream. Mega gestures at a paper that says:   “They found it in the bookshelf, your house is a clutter.” I could see that Dream was irritated and I quietly laughed.<br/>
“Why couldn't you just tell me that?” Dream hands back the note and looks back down at his book. “He doesn't talk, and I wouldn't think either that you would know sign language.”<br/>
Dream shrugs off that remark and just answers with a “okay”.<br/>
I walk away from that area to see the other guy still bandaging guy number two, seeming to look semi annoyed at something. I waddle towards the person bandaging the guy with white outlined glasses. I look over his shoulder and he looks up towards me. “Is there something wrong, stranger?” He didn't sound annoyed like the Dream guy, smiling as I did during the other introduction. “Helloo! I’m Skeppy, and you are?”, the guy replies with the name Bad. I look at the dead body.<br/>
“Who’s this dead guy?” I glance over at Bad. Bad says in response,<br/>
“You muffin, he’s not dead he just got really hurt, and his name is George.” I chuckle at the word ‘muffin’. “I’m not a muffin, I'm Skeppy” he laughs as well, and shrugs. Wait- why did he shrug? Does that mean he agrees? I confuse myself and hear him say ‘ha!’. I leave my thoughts and turn to him,<br/>
“What is itttt?” He gestures to the person that looked dead, that now looks only half dead. I clap and smile at him. Sitting down on the floor I poke the half dead person, and say, “Helloooo? This is the 3000 and you became a target from the fbi-”  Bad covered my mouth, knowing that I had a whole story written.<br/>
“Don’t scare him you muffin! What if he wakes up when you say that.” I shrug, moving his hand, quietly laughing. I see the white glasses guy’s eyes start shimmering open. Bad look’s at George and quickly runs and gets ice. George looks up at me and says,<br/>
“What the hell- who are you?” He shoved my face away from him, I took his glasses and examined them, seeing how weird they looked. “I’m Skeppy and I’m a alien from the year 3000 and I came to tell you that the fbi is looking for you, since you lived so long they want to dissect you and take your blood for scienc-” I feel a hand going over my hand, it was Bad, I looked at Bad and waved, saying “Hello Badd-”, it sounded pretty muffled though. He rolled his eyes and smiled, then he looked at George and said,<br/>
“George are you okay what happened? Why did a car hit you?” George looks at me, then looking at Bad, then at the Dream guy. “You guys didn't even look for me- I had to walk here.” Bad sighs, glad that George was okay. “I’m so so so so sorry that I left you. I didn't mean to leave you. I'm sorry I’m so glad you didnt die. I thought you were going to bleed out-” I covered his mouth, “breath-” He glanced over at me, looking sad but happy. George sighed and looked at Bad and hugged him.<br/>
“I didn’t die, you're fine don't worry-” I glanced over at him and mumbled, “I wasn't worried-” I looked at George as he slowly let go from his hug, now looking at me. I stand up and reach out my hand, offering to help him up. The guy with the white-glasses grabbed my hand and said thanks. I nodded my head and helped him up. I reach out my hand for Bad as well and he thanks me as well, I nod my head a little bit more animated than last time and help him up, all three of us walking towards the couch.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>have a lovely day! Thank you for reading this!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Uno game.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just waiting for time to pass, wanting this *thing* to leave, so they improvised to help feed there boredome.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I still, have no idea what I'm doing but I really like this story! Please don't be mean to the actual people this is just a AU! If you ever have any suggestions please leave them in the comments so i could improve!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Georges point of view: I look at the guy that helped me up, the alien guy? I think that's what I heard but I could be wrong. I nudged him and asked what his name was and he smiled and said ‘Skeppy’. Before being able to say my name he said “I already know yours.” Which gave me chills down my back. I know he didn't mean it in any bad way or in any way to make me feel uncomfortable (he probably did-).<br/> I sat down on the couch next to dream and started glancing at the book he was reading. His music was so loud that it was basically yelling at us even though he had earbuds in. He was reading about redstone? I have no idea what that means or what type of fantasy book it was but I rested my head on his shoulder and continued reading his book. I saw Dream look at me, kinda startled, probably because a random head was on his shoulder and I’ve never done that before, to be honest, I’ve barely even high fived him or anything so this was kinda maybe too big of a step? I eternally shrugged and continued reading over his shoulder. <br/>	After about 30 minutes of pretty much complete silence other than The red and white shirted boy yelling at a dutch guy for stealing his cards and a quiet guy folding them into tiny dream catcher things. I asked everyone to re-introduce themselves, since I wasn't alive when they did. My chest was hurting from the car crash but I decided not to tell anyone yet since I didn't want to make another worry on top of the world ending. After getting all of their names, I wrote it down on my arm so I wouldn't forget it (Yes, he did write down that Mega was mute so he would remember).<br/>During the round of Uno,I saw that Tubbo was kinda teaming with Tommy, I mean it was kinda one sided where Tubbo would make sure he’s plus four’s wouldn't go to Tommy and that other peoples plus fours wouldn't go to Tommy. While on the other hand Tommy was spamming his plus two’s at Tubbo and Tubbo just whined when he got another couple cards. It was entertaining, watching them all have fun even during an apocalypse. I laid my head down on Dreams lap, slowly dozing off with a book basically over my head, because Dream was still reading his book. Before actually laying my head down though, I made Dream turn down his music volume; So he doesn't lose his hearing and so I don't have to hear it. After setting my head down I slowly drifted to sleep, once more (he didn't have a concussion, I wouldn't do that to him). </p><p>Mega’s point of view: It was very confusing of how the whole apocalypse even began. One moment everything was fine the other someone was staring into nothing- and then killed themselves, in any way. Very gruesome. I shrugged off the fact that the world was ending and continued to fold the cards, somehow the Tommy kid didn't realise I was taking his important cards. Guess he was just thinking he’s cards were going away the fastest and thought he was winning. I looked around the room. Bad, was just sitting on the couch, I couldn't tell if he was looking at Skeppy or at nothing. All I know is, you should never look at a swarm of parrots, or just birds in general. That's what people looked at before dying. Why is a mystery and kinda intriguing, but I'm not going to kill myself for “Science”. That would just be stupid huh. I felt a small tap on my ankle, it was Fundy, he whispered.<br/>	“Hey could you give me  plus four if you have one on you?” I nodded and slided the cad on the floor, he gave a head tilt which most likely meant thank you. The reaction from when Fundy placed a plus four, which made it go to Tubbo, and Tubbo staked the plus four card and gave it to Tommy. I could see that Tubbo didn't mean to do it (Tubbo moment), I grinned and went back to folding cards, while Tommy was screaming curses like the S word at Tubbo, while Tubbo was apologizing. I don't know if I feel bad for Tubbo or not cause it was fun to watch this. But, it was loud, which was pretty annoying. <br/>         “Psst- what cards does Fundy have?” Tubbo whispered to me, I shrugged and watched as Tubbo’s face started to whiten. I write down on a paper and pass it to him:<br/>	'Wild card.' Tubbo looked kinda sick, but thanked me and looked back at his cards. The person that won was Fundy, I already knew he was going to win; But in last place was Tommy, because everyone kept on giving him plus two’s. After the long Uno game I started to doze off, the lights got dark and I slowly drifted away to sleep. No one’s point of view: After a week of them just playing card games, listening to music that was pre-recorded, Tommy had a lot of random music discs that he wouldn't let anyone touch. George was healing but still had a small limp, but he didn't mind it since he wasn't really walking very much. Skeppy ate the last poptart causing a war against Tommy and Tubbo, mostly Tommy. While Bad was trying to stop Skeppy from trying to deck a kid, which Skeppy probably wouldn't do but he doesn't know much about Skeppy, or at least how competitive he is unknown; Until Bad quickly realised that Skeppy was as hyper as a 16 year old child, but it was fun hanging out with him so that was okay. Bad actually really enjoyed hanging out with Skeppy and wished he wouldn't met him before this disaster. They probably wouldn't be as close but as long as Bad was at least friends with Skeppy he wouldn't care. <br/>	On Tommy’s side of the war, he was confident he was going to win. Tubbo joined in the war because he wanted to hang out and be good friends with Tommy, Tommy kinda minded but Tubbo made it interesting because of how much things he helped with, like making a whole base out of blankets and throwing an apple at himself calling it his “stress toys”. Which Tommy thought was kinda stupid but it was funny so he let it slide. His base looked amazing! Lighting and all. As amo he was throwing pillows (making Tubbo retrieve them back), cheese, and socks. Tubbo was very polite about anything like that though, he just wanted to join so he was relatively happy to be on the “winning team” (Tommy said it was the winning team so Tubbo agreed). On the other side of the field, (Skeppy’s team), they had a blanket fort as well. But there’s was shorter because they are smaller than Tommy (Bad kinda joined that war, because Skeppy thought he did.). The only difference between both the tents on both sides of the war was Tommy’s side, had a small worshiping stick (ruler they surrounded in pillows so it would be in the middle of their base.), And they never told anyone who they were worshiping, so no one other than those two and Mega (Tubbo told Mega by mistake).</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello! Thank you for reading, if you have suggestions please leave them in the comments so I could make this a enjoyable AU, have a lovely day!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Quick Trip To The Store</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They realised they didn't have enough food for even one of them to have breakfast. So Dream does the only thing he could think of, forcing everyone to go to the store. And, they saw things? Or maybe, people?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry if I change the names of things, like "knife" and "blade", it's not something I try to  do, I just think blade sounds cooler so I changed the name in the middle of the story I believe. And like always, please don't harass the actual people because they are living people and t would just be plain rude to. if you have any suggestions please leave them in the comments so that I could make this as enjoyable as it possibly can be for you! Thank you and have a lovely day!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Georges point of view: No one really realised I had a limp which was settling, and the war that Me, Mega, Dream, and Fundy watched was amusing. Sadly no one won the war because Dream, in the middle of the night, woke me up and made me and him take down the tents. Everyone in the war was in their side's tents so the tent falling on them acted like an extra blanket so nothing was wrong with it. Tommy blamed Skeppy on his tent falling down and Skeppy blamed Tommy on his tent falling down and that was fun to watch.<br/>
As I got up from the couch I could hear Dream yawn in exhaustment, I threw a pillow at him and ran to the kitchen, trying not to limp. Dream walked after me while I looked in the cupboards for something to eat. I looked around the cupboard, then in the fridge. We were basically bone dry when it came to food. Why the heck did Tommy throw all the cheese? Nevermind that. I got two pans from a different cupboard and started to smash them together, waking everybody up except for Tommy, but thankfully Tubbo shaked him awake. I took a deep breath in and yelled.<br/>
“We have literally no food left. We have to go to the store or we can all starve.” Skeppy bounced up and agreed to come, so did Bad. Fundy rose his hand and said,<br/>
“Are we going in groups? Like this week set and set person goes and then the next set and set person?” I rolled my eyes, “We are all going, so if there's anything bad- dangerous we can all help.” I thought of the idea of going out. The idea of being able to find Sapnap made myself smile, I didn't want to lose a friend, literally. So i'll try to find him next time we go out. Just- we all need masks. I nudged Dream,<br/>
“Uh- where do you keep- or do you have bandanas?” Dream walked to a room and I followed, he had about eight bandana’s. We needed one more- wait no, sapnaps not here. I shake my head, and grab the bandanas, I thank him and we both walked back into the living room. I threw a bandana at everybody,<br/>
“Does anyone need help putting on their bandanas?” Fundy asked,<br/>
“Pfft- why would anyone need help with putting on their bandanas that ridiculous.” Tommy scoffed, but before he even finished his sentence he saw almost everybody’s hand up, including mine. Fundy chuckled and aided everybody. After he helped me put on my mask I waved my hand in front of my face, I couldn't see anything, thankfully. I poked my way around the room and found a door. Dream, who found the door first got startled when he realised that my hand landed on his.<br/>
“Sorry Dream-  how did you get to the door so fast?” I unlocked the door, getting ready to leave. “I grabbed a poking stick.” I remembered that he had a fireplace, and usually they have those long rod thingies. He probably grabbed that. “Oh, okay.” He poked my hand and said. “Don’t touch the poking stick though, it's very sharp.” I questioned what it was but just nudged it off, probably still the rod.  I opened the door to hear absolutely nothing. I know for a fact that birds have something to do with the suicides so I was relieved when I didn't hear them. Dream stomped to the front, and said<br/>
“This is my neighbourhood, so I know the way around. So, I’m leading us.” We all agreed with his terms and continued walking. While I was walking I felt somebody grab my shoulder. I could tell it was the mute kid. He put a bag in my hand and realised he brought grocery bags.<br/>
“Thanks Mega” I whispered. He didn't respond, but why would I expect a response from someone who doesn't talk. I smiled at the thought of him trying to be nice though, it was heartwarming knowing that he actually cared if we had enough food for us all. I jumped out of my thoughts and continued walking, listening to Dream give out directions while we were all holding hands like a daisy chain, so we don't all get lost. The only words I usually heard were Dream’s directions, and Skeppy talking about who knows what and Bad telling him politely to be quiet.<br/>
After a while of walking, I enjoyed the fresh air, and being able to listen to the faint wind, it was very peace full-. I ran into Dream, almost falling backwards but holding both Mega and Dreams and they made sure I didn't fall. Dream stopped and said,<br/>
“We are here. Go inside, close the windows then you can take off your blindfolds.” After he said that, he tugged my hand, to keep the line moving, and as I stumbled over the steps, I heard faint whispers inside. It was okay because it wasn't birds but we all hurried in and me and Dream quickly started to close the door. I could tell by the lights from outside the mask, that all of the windows were already covered, and because whenever I tried covering a couple of windows, I felt cloth covering the glass, like a very heavy blanket. I felt someone poke me and noticed it was Dreams hand.<br/>
“The windows are already covered, you can take off your mask.” He said reassuringly. I smiled, then took off my mask. I’m not going to lie, I didn't know if he was lying or not; But i gasped in relief when I realised that he wasn't lying. I shoved my bandana in my pocket, then I started to look around each ile. Picking up small sweets and drinks, I put them in the bag that was handed to me by Mega and started to dump all of the things in the bag, Dream looked into my bag and smacked the back of my head, I winced in pain.<br/>
“What the hell?!” I hit his arm, and he looked a little bit more irritated.<br/>
“YOU are the one that got junk food, We are trying to LIVE off of the food WE pick, you can't just pick cookies or chocolate.” I realised what he meant, “Oh- sorry” I said quietly, so that I wouldn't need to have to feel bad, he nodded, taking out most of the sweets except a box of cookies, and threw water in the bag, which made me almost fall forward. The fact that I saw Tubbo hide sweets in his dark green jacket, was very frustrating that all I get is a small box of cookies and water. But it would help the group if I got the waters and just steal sweet’s from Tubbo, it would make more sense if I hold the water’s as well because I would say, I’m pretty strong. I continued to look around the store, then realised the f*cking sword Dream was carrying.<br/>
“Why the- WHY do you have a sword? What if you fell forward? You literally could’ve died-” he got cut off<br/>
“But, I didn't-”,  “but you could” “BUT I didn't-” I groaned and mushed my face into my hands “Whatever-” We continued to shop, it was pretty peaceful. Me and Dream continued to shop, talking about everyone in the group.</p><p>Fundy’s point of view: I was walking with Mega around the store, he was taking the small cards from the shelf’s with small card games. It was fun to watch him do card tricks, but I felt like we were stealing from a store- no, we definitely were stealing from a store. I looked around the store, then heard mumbling, which made the hairs on the back of my neck jump.  I watched as Mega realised the noise as well and quickly grabbed a lunchable, aiming it as a weapon. I took a knife from my pocket a week ago, I didn't trust Dream at first, so I had to carry a small defence device so I would die in my sleep. I continued to listen to the sound, it sounded like it was getting closer and closer. I stepped forward a little and Mega stayed in place. The muffled voices got louder and louder till they weren't muffled, they were very clear. One person with a relatively deep voice that sounded perfect for like a lullaby. And a guy that sounded like he just woke up, he also had a relatively deep voice making it sound kinda echo. Mega signed to me<br/>
‘Go from behind, and I stay here so we can corner them.’ I nodded in agreement, and tippy-toed to the other side of the hall, then saw a small vizage of them. I went behind them, pretty far behind I'll admit but that's only because I don't want to have a 2v1 cause I’m most likely going to lose. I creeped up slowly closer to them, and then- poof, they turned corners straight to the ile that Mega was in. Well shit. I quickly ran to the end of the aisle, and saw Mega on the other end. We got this!<br/>
The two people that we cornered were both semi surprised and you could tell, well- you should tell the guy with clear glasses looked startled, the other one- I couldn't tell. They seemed like they had a straight face, and they had sunglasses that were full black, I couldn't see even a glimpse of his eyes. I saw the guy with no eyes (sunglasses guy) Pull a shiny object out of his pocket, before I could try to check on what it was, it was flying towards me. I ran out of the way of the object, blade most likely. I saw Mega’s eyes widen and him throwing random objects in the aisle, plus the lunchable. The no eyes guy laughed at Mega’s attempt to help me, which for one I thought was very nice of him, since at first I thought he didn't like any of us and would rather me be dead. I ran towards the guy in glasses with my blade, the guy panicked and put his arms in front of his face, which got sliced. I heard the guy wince in pain, I couldn't help but feel a little bit of sympathy for him. But I didn't know if they were infected and I really didn't want to take that chance of hurting my friends. I was about to try to slice him again, but the sunglasses dude went in front of him and grabbed my arm. I tried tugging away but before I knew it I got kicked straight in the stomach, knocking the wind out of me, and falling to the floor. I was gasping for air and Mega ran to a different ile, just when I thought we were being a decent team.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! I'm sorry if any words are spelt wrong, sometimes my french mixes with english and I can't tell when a word is right or wrong. If you have any suggestions put them in the comments so I can make this as enjoyable for you guys as possible! Again, thank you for reading and have a lovely day!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Mockery Of Insane People</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fundy was still hurt from the sunglasses guy kicking him. But after being able to actually talk to them they didnt seem as murderous as he thought they would be, or in fact- they didnt seem  at all insane. Either ay they had to add then to the team, we don't want anyone just by themselves.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry if I misspell anything. As always please don't harass the actual people, and if you have suggestions put them in the comments so I could make this as enjoyable as possible for you! Thank you for reading this far and!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Still Fundy's point of view: The regular glasses guy took my knife, and put it in his pocket. I, struggling to breath said<br/>
“I- I just don’t want my friends to get hurt-” I held my stomach, it was hurting so f*cking much. The regular glasses guy said,<br/>
“Nor do we. What’s your name kid?” I looked up at them, sitting up, getting ready to stand again.<br/>
“Fundy, and I’m not a kid.” I laid my hands down on the floor, then pushed myself up off the floor. My stomach hurt like hell, why would the sunglasses guy even need a knife he could literally kill someone my just kicking them. Maybe I’m just being dramatic, either way I pushed myself to my feet, kinda losing balance while doing so.<br/>
“I’m Eret and this guy is Spifey.” The guy in sunglasses said. I nodded, and looked at Spifey, rubbing the back of my neck,<br/>
“Uh- I’m sorry for trying to kill you.” He nodded “It’s fine you were trying to protect your friend-”he took out my blade and pointed it at me, “But if you try to kill us again I will not hesitate to stab-stab you.” He handed it back, I thanked him and saw Dream running towards us with the sword,<br/>
“DREAM CALM DOWN BRO-” he started to stop running, “But Mega came and told me you were about to die-” I explained,<br/>
“They aren't infected, or whatever this apocalypse is based around.” Dream sighed in relief, I looked at Mega and smiled, he smiled back? He’s wearing a mask so I don't exactly know if he did but I'm going to assume he did for the heat of the moment. I was genuinely happy that Mega didn't just run away, well- he did but he ran to get someone. And it makes sense that it would take a while for them to come cause Dream doesn't know sign. I saw shortly after Dream ran in George following from behind.<br/>
“Who the f*ck are you?” George yelled, George put his hands on his knees, I could tell he ran from the other side of the store because I heard a shelf get knocked over and him yelling “SHOOT-” afterwards.<br/>
“LANGUAGE!” Bad came from a aisle next to us, Skeppy following holding a bunch of stacks of lunchables and junkfood.<br/>
“Who’s he- them?” Skeppy pointed at the two guys with glasses “Eret and Spifey.” I said, spinning my small blade around.  Eret grabbed the blade from me, shaking his head, basically saying ‘you stupid dutch dude, don't swing stuff around you moron.’ Which kinda hurt my feelings because he just put my blade into his pocket, basically stealing it from me. So I did the most understandable thing to do and walked to get his knife, picked it up and started fidgeting with that one. Mega signed to us,<br/>
‘We can trust them for now, it doesn't seem like they can hurt us.” Spifey groaned. “We are capable of it, but there's no reason to do it when none of you are infected.” Mega’s eyes widened, apparently he was shocked that Spifey knew the sign, and to be quite honest I was as well. Eret nodded his head at Spifey’s comment. Eret puts his hands in his pockets,<br/>
“But, we are with other people, and the bigger the group the better-” He glanced at Spifey, then back at us. “We can show you them, but just- don't kill us on the walk there?” Everyone nodded so I did the same. I was still kinda pissed about my blade but I'll let it slide for now since it was like an eye for an eye, but instead we kinda just traded knives? I don't exactly know, but I headed down a aisle with the bag Mega gave me at the beginning, and started filling it with foods, like cereals and granola bars, if it was a drink or food I threw it in the bag. After throwing all the food in my bag, I headed towards the rest of the group, which seemed to be in a circle next to the cash registers.<br/>
“Could you help us put on the masks again Fundy?” I smiled and nodded, I liked being needed. Especially when the most I’ve done is stab someone who isn't infected, I started putting on peoples masks, then glanced at Eret, who did not have a mask,<br/>
“Do you need a mask? I could totally try to find one for you.” I suggested, he smiled.<br/>
“Sure, but it won't really need it.” I mentally shrugged at the comment, I don't know what he means by it but that's okay I guess. I got an extra bag that wasn't used, it was made out of actual fabric so that was good, he took off his sunglasses but closed his eyes before hand, not showing his eyes. I kinda wanted to know what his eyes looked like, he was the only person that did not show his whole face. But at least I could see most of his face, he looked relatively pretty, I shrugged off my thoughts and helped him put on his mask.  He was the last person that I helped put on their mask. I put on mine and  quickly heard banging on the doors to the store, we were not even out of the store yet, Dream did unlock it. The person was screaming and banging on the glass, then smiling,<br/>
“LOOK AT THE WORK OF ART ISN'T IS MARVELOUS?” The person kept yelling that while banging on the door, soon another person joined them and I quickly took off my mask, and saw that everybody else did it as well before me. The blinds were over the door, but I’m guessing they saw us go in the store at the beginning. I could hear the glass start to break, and I started to panic. Dream waved everyone behind him, while he held his f*cking sword in front of himself, in a fighting stance. Eret went just a small but behind him, pointing my knife at the door. I stood side by side next to Eret, because I’d rather more people defend the others. I heard screaming from more than one person, and a couple gunshots. Wait- they have guns. I started to panic, I’m good at throwing knives but I don’t think that would work, like- it would be way too slow. I might as well try though, it sounded as tho no one was reloading the gun or anything, so maybe it's gone. I shouldn't assume though, I should keep my guard up though. Eret’s point of view: A couple of seconds after I put my sunglasses on, there the door was, it fell straight down. Shattering and making the loudest sound I've ever heard. I didn't jump because I’m not that scared of loud noises, but the two kids and Fundy literally jumped, I was afraid that if Fundy fell from jumping he would fall on the knife. I looked at the door and saw some random people, probably crazy, looking back at us.<br/>
“You HAVE to see the- the masterpiece outside just LOOK” They ran towards up, I was about to throw my knife and hit one of them in the arm, I could see the craze in their eyes. They took out the life out of their arms, their eyes tearing up but still talking about how amazing the light was. The good thing was that I didn't hear birds outside, everyone that's been able to live this long knows that the birds are when shit happens. The person dropped the knife on the floor, and fell to the floor as well. I walked over to their body, they had nurse outfits on. It seemed as though they were infected, and ran here to spread the wisdom of the killing monster like one of Jesus's messenger men. I sighed, picked up the knife and jabed it straight into their back, to make sure if they didn't die yet that they were definitely gone now. And to be honest, I feel like it would be better to just die then have to deal with being manipulated by a thing that's invisible. I looked at the other couple people, dead on the floor next to Dream. I could tell that Dream hated that he killed someone, but had a relatively straight face, poor guy. While, on the other hand, Fundy who killed a pretty big guy because of a lucky shot. Fundy was walking over to the guy with my knife in his head, took the knife back and ran to a aisle with cleaning supplies and grabbed paper towels, wiped off the knife and put it back in his pocket, he seemed pretty stressed during this whole situation, which made me feel a little bad, but eh.<br/>
After this situation Fundy quickly helped everyone put on their masks, except for the kid in the red and white shirt, and then Spifey started to walk to our base. We were fast walking in a line, like a snake line so we were not separated. The walk was short, since we made certain “signs” that indicated where we were when we walked. Like there was a tarp we set down along a street to know the location of where we were. And once we were closer to the house there was a rope to hold so you knew you were going in the right direction, but I could tell by the amount of footprints in the dirt path, the shoe-prints were basically just marks to know that we walked there. And it really helped know where stuff was, so did the noise like we added some very quiet wind-chimes along the path so you knew you were on it, and if you didn't hear the chimes you probably were off course to the path and would try to indicate were the noise of the chimes were so you could go back on course.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! If you have any suggestions put them in the comments and I'll try to listen to them to make this as enjoyable for you to read as possible! Again, thank you for reading and have a lovely day!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They got to the base, and Eret was hanging out and getting to learn more about the people around him, knowing that the killing monster thing was out there he was trying to live life the best he can.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! Thank you for reading this far! Please don't harass the actual people because of nonesense because they are living people and that's kinda not okay! If you have any suggestions on ways to make this AU more fun to read of enjoyable put it in the comments!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Still Eret's point of view: We got there pretty fast, Spifey knew his way around and could probably know the route without the small indications of a route we made. But I could do it too, it's not like we haven't been staying here for like 2 weeks, we all met up after something happened to one of Wil’s friends who were killed, and I hate the idea of anyone I like- one of my friends getting killed. We stepped onto the front door, The house was average size or a little bit bigger, I could hear the guitar being played from the front porch. It was soothing but right now is not the time to care about that, Spifey is literally bleeding out and the guy with a face mask other than the blindfold had been giving Spifey napkins to put over his cut. I stepped towards the door and knocked,<br/>         “It’s me, we found people who are still alive and they have food.” The guy on on the other side of the door answered, <br/>         “Who’s me?” I facepalmed, “Eret. It’s Eret and Spifey.” The guy on the other side of the door opened it, and we all walked in then quickly shut the door. I look off the “mask” and put back on my sunglasses. <br/>          “It seems like we have a lot of visitors eh? I am Wilbur, the rightful owner of this house, and that's Nihachu.” He gestured to the girl next to him, Nihachu was a relatively quiet person and pretty wholesome, which is why Wilbur made her not go to the store just in case something happens outside so she wouldn't have to deal with it, lucky her.<br/>          “Hello-” Nihachu said, waving for like 2 seconds before stopping. “Glad to see you guys got back in one piece” Nihachu looked at me and Spifey, and smiled. I nodded “Well Fundy tried killing me and we got attacked, but other than that we are fine.” I pointed at the guy with a grey beanie. Her eyes widened,<br/>         “Oh shoot- I can go get a first aid kit-” the guy with a red and black hoodie raised his hand “I already have one with me you don't need to get it-” He waved the first-aid kit in the air. She nodded “If you could help him that would be really helpful-” The black and red hoodie guy nodded, smiled, <br/>          “Spifey was it? Lay down on the couch please.” Spifey nodded, and walked towards the couch, kinda limping but probably cause I heard him stumble on the rock here, he probably fell or something. <br/>         “Okay, roll-call, all of your names” “Mega, Tommy, Tubbo, Fundy, Skeppy, George, Bad, Sapn-nevermind. And me, Dream.” He pointed at each person when he said the names, so we wouldn't call everyone the wrong names by mistake. <br/>         “Who’s Sapn?” I questioned, looking as George’s face dimed and Dreams posture more tense, “Are friend- He went missing, we’ll find him sooner or later.” <br/>        “What do you mean our friend, no clue who that Sapne guy is.” Tommy blurted out, Tubbo looking at Tommy as if he upset a god. “He means like, I think it was only like George, and Dream's friend-” Bad cut Tubbo off, Bad was taking his stuff out of his first aid kit, and disinfecting Spifeys wound,“and mine. You're not forgetting me in that list, he was my best friend as well.” Tubbo continued, “And Bad’s friend.” I looked at Tubbo, he was throwing around an apple from one hand to another. Interesting kid. I shrugged it off,<br/>        “Well, he’s probably okay if he's strong. If he knew anything about the virus, there should be no reason to need to think anything bad happened to him.” I reassured them, I hope that helped boost their spirits because I have nothing else that will. <br/>         “Okay, so you guys can wander around the house, so that you can leave Bad alone to help Spifey.” Wilbur said. As soon as he said that Mega sat down, watching Bad help Spifey. <br/>        “Kid you can stay for a little bit but they are doing something right now” Wilbur said, he didn't sound rude which was pretty surprising since he seemed pretty tired. Even though he wasn't the one that almost got killed. But he did clean up the house a lot with Nihachu while we were gone, or at least it looked like he helped with the house. The counters were clean and so were the floors. Mega shook his head, <br/>       ‘I’ll just stay here, I'm not getting in the way.’ The only reason why I knew what he said was because Bad said what he said after Mega signed it, like a translator. <br/>        “He’s mute.” Fundy said, I looked down at Fundy who was sitting on the floor. “Okay then, he can just stay here then? Doesn't seem like he would distract Bad.” I said, looking at the mute kid then back at Wilbur, Wilbur nodded his head.<br/>         “Okay then, everyone else, go to the kitchen, set down the groceries, then you can do what you want except for: Annoy me or Nihachu, go in the living room because I don't want Bad to get distracted, and eat all the food. You kids could go play with legos or something” He pointed at Tommy, and Fundy. Tommy started to curse out Wilbur, and when I glanced over at Fundy; He rolled his eyes at the comment. I walked towards the kitchen and everyone else followed, I set down the food that I was carrying and walked to the game room.<br/>I walked towards the gaming room, but was trampled by the Tommy guy who was racing Skeppy there. I heard a faint “Sorry” from Bad, no idea why he would apologize for something like this. It seemed like he was babysitting both of them. Tubbo followed after them shortly, looking back at me and waving,so I waved back. Since that room was basically occupied now I just went to the office that was on the left hand side of the hallway towards the bathroom. I was being followed by the Dutch guy so I looked back, he was just looking around at the small painting on the walls in the hallway, then looked back at me and smiled. <br/>           “You could join them in the game room. I'm just going to probably play the dino game on the pc since I don't think the generator’s energy thingy could reach up here. I don’t ask Wilbur because he's usually in the living room playing guitar.” We went to the office, I sat down at a chair at the desk and continued. “But, it works in the game room because it's the closest room to it, so I think it would work down there. And I believe we have enough controls for at least 5 people to play super smash bros and their is I believe multiple pc’s so you could play something on that as well, everyone brought their gaming consoles to this house after we realised we should stay in a group, so there's a lot of gaming stuff out there- I swear to god if they broke my pc-” I realised how much I was speaking, it's not usual for me to rant about basically nothing but it felt good to know that someone was listening to me, Fundy sat down on a chair with wheels and was spinning. <br/>          “We could go check to see if anyone broke your pc if you want. I don’t think they would but at the same time before we met you there was a war between Skeppy and Tommy and Tommy started throwing cheese at him-” I thought about it, I mean it seemed like something they would do, even though I haven't known Fundy for very long, not even a day, I trust him with my life. I just hope nothing happens to him.<br/>          “So Fundy- what’s your life like? How was it like before this whole apocalypse?” Set sat back in his chair, <br/>          “I owned a flower shop, I went here to vacation with my family, then the whole apocalypse thing happened.” He shrugged, looking at a boarded up window<br/>          “But I guess I can’t do that for a while huh?” He laughed, I don’t know why but I felt bad for him. I adjusted myself on my seat, sitting up straight. <br/>         “I hope that you can go home soon then my friend.” I said, trying to comfort this <br/>Dutch man, he smiled “Yeah, what about you Eret?” I thought about it for a second, lots of things were on my mind that I almost forgot what I worked as <br/>	“Well- I was a substitute teacher for history class usually, but as soon as I heard this was happening i quickly quit my job and moved in with Wilbur and Nihachu. And Spifey joined some time in between.” I looked at Fundy who stopped spinning in the chair. <br/>         “Oh- that seems fun working with kids.” I smiled “Yeah it was.” It got silent for a couple seconds, before Dream and George walked into the room,<br/>         “Hey guys, we are having a smash bro’s tournament in the game room if you want to join-” Fundy’s eyes hit up “Yeah we will be there in a second” I said, doodling on a piece of paper. George nodded<br/>          “Okay be there in 5 minutes if you want to compete.” me and Fundy both nodded.<br/>         “I bet you that I’ll win, I’ve been playing that game since the day I was born” Fundy said with a smirk on his face. <br/>         “Okay, I bet you I’ll beat you then.” I had to take the challenge, back when I stayed with Spifey he would do tournaments and not to brag or anything, I basically won every time. I stood up from my chair and Fundy did the same, and we both started to walk to the game room, with energetic energy in the air.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! If you have any suggestions to make this more enjoyable to read put them in the comments and I'll listen to them! Again, thank you for reading and have a lovely day!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Big Game !!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They are playing a Super Smash Bro's tournament! Who will win? No one knows but me.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, I didn't die I kept on over-sleeping, probably cause I've been up all night though! Like always, please don't harass the actual people cause that not very kind of you and they are there own people so please don't do that! If you have any suggestions to make this a more enjoyable AU put them in the comments! Okay okay you can read now-</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dreams point of view: I was sitting in a beanbag chair, doing a practice round before we actually did the tournament. Not going to lie, I suck at Super Smash Bros. Even Bad usually beats me and he gets distracted by notifications very often, the only thing that kept me from not being last is if I'd rely on the little pick up things like swords and hammers and pokeballs. If you sprinted to them fast enough you could get those buffs and have an advantage that I quickly learned the first time I played with Sapnap- with him a couple years ago, I think about two years? I can’t remember how long ago, my mind is blurry at the moment and the thought of winning isn't on my mind at the moment, nor was strategy, it was Sapnap.<br/>	Sapnap was one of George, Bad, and my friends. And to be honest at first I wasn't worried because at first I thought he was pranking us by not coming back or something. But now that it's been 2 weeks of not knowing where he is I am pretty stressed, I really don't want one of my best friends to die, even if Sapnap was annoying at times, he would never actually rat us out for anything not in game and was very chill. He would rage every time we played Super Smash Bros because he’d fall off the edge and yell,l <br/>        “Don't push me off don't push me oFf DON'T PUSH ME OFF- I SWEAR TO-” And if Bad was there he would get cut off by then. It was fun to hang out with him- nevermind, not was, it is fun to hang out with him. God I’m thinking about this like he's dead, Eret assured to us that he was alive, right?<br/>	I felt someone's hand on my shoulder which made me jump, “You good there? The match is about to start.” Bad was looking at me, apparently he finished bandaging up Spifey and wanted to join. I smiled and nodded my head, I was bullsh*ting, how the hell could I be okay when there's a monster running after us and my friend is missing? I shook my head to clear my thoughts, and listened to the rules.<br/>	“Okay rules are simple, 2v2, the teams are picked randomly so if you don't like your partner that's not my fault, you are going to fight them till all three of their lives are gone and then once your team wins you move up the latter, no cheating and no teaming. Write your names on a piece of paper and I'll pick whos with who by drawing the pieces of paper.” Wilbur says, I don’t know if he even breathed once during that whole speech. I wrote my name down on a paper that Nihachu handed to me, she handed everyone a paper to write their names on and told us to fold them twice afterwards. I wrote down my name, and got up quickly to put my paper in the hat without my beanbag chair to get stolen from me. I launched myself backwards falling into the beanbag chair with a ‘oof’ sound. Waiting for everyone to write down their names I noticed that Eret was basically just completely still, I could tell that he put his name in the hat but he was as still as a brick and it kinda made me uneased. He was holding a bread pillow and was looking straight at the TV, looking like he was trying to think of what to do before the game. I looked at the screen as well and the music was playing slightly, so that no one outside would hear it. <br/>	Everyone was done writing their name in the hat and wilbur started to shake the hat, putting his hand over the top to make sure the papers wouldn't start flying out. I sat up in the beanbag chair as I heard him announce the teams.<br/>	“Okay so the first team is-” He pulled out two pieces of paper that were a little undid. “Fundy and Tommy,” he continued pulling names out of the hat. <br/>        “Mega and Spifey, Bad and Nihachu, Skeppy and Dream, Me and Tubbo, and George and Eret. Everyone has five minutes to fully introduce themselves to their partners and then the battles begin, Fundy and Tommy verses Mega and Spifey first, because we don't have enough controls for all of us to play at once.” I got up and looked at the Skeppy kid, who was hanging out with Bad before he started walking towards me. I sat cross-legged, looking at Skeppy. <br/>	“What are you? Some monk that's going to show me the ways of Super Smash Bros?” Skeppy questioned, I coughed, “No, I do need to know if you have a plan to help us win though, the only plan I have for us is to collect any or all the good items, like the ones that spawn random stuff-” Skeppy yawned loudly, you could tell it was fake but he sat down on the floor.<br/>	“We are either playing this to win or have fun, and if we are playing to win then we are screwed cause that plan is sh*t.” I was genuinely concerned about how Bad let his guy hang out with him, he cursed 10 seconds into meeting me, how many times does Bad say language a day with him around? I stopped going into my thoughts and looked at Skeppy who was waving his hand in front of my face,<br/>	“Hellloo? Earth to Dreamm” I shook my head as if i was waking up from a nightmare. Skeppy looked at me in confusion. “Okay, so we are both going to hang in the middle of the map so we won't get knocked off the edge and it's usually the closest to the items.” I said, it sounded way longer in my head but Skeppy nodded his head. “I like your way of thinking Dream” He smiled, and sooner then I thought I heard Wilbur shout “Okay times up! Fundy, Tommy, Mega, Spifey go to the front and let the battles begin when the countdown starts!” Wilbur went behind a podium made out of pillows, sitting straight behind the middle of the TV, to be able to see if any of them were cheating from behind. He got a red blanket from behind him. <br/>	“10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, and GO” He threw the blanket in the air and Niki catched it, so It wouldn't hit Tommy of Fundy in the head. The game went by pretty well, Spifey knocked Tommy off the edge at the start which made Mega try to hide his ears in his hoodie to make the sound more deafened. But Mega didn't have much game time, Tommy and Fundy were both targeting him, I think? I couldn't tell if it counted as targeting when Mega started it by doing 56 damage to Fundy. The last ‘breath’ Mega took was literally taking Tommy down with him, by that I mean while Tommy was having his victory yell Spify pushed him off, in his last life. Which made Tommy explode,<br/>	“YOU DUTCH GREMLIN, I SWEAR TO G*D YOU LITTLE SH*T CHILD-” He continued, but I started to mute his sound, like he wasn't talking. I quickly started to look at Fundy’s character, who had about 2 pokemon with him at the moment from the random drops. I looked at the side, Spifey had a character as well from those character pick up boxes? I don’t know the name. I'll just say mystery boxes, I’ll ask Skeppy later. He'll probably know. I really hate the idea of needing to know something from someone else though, it makes me feel less powerful- less expensive. I got knocked back into reality when I saw that Spifey and Fundy tied and was doing the death map. Spifey running from side to side and Fundy standing in one place. I could tell that they were waiting to see if there would be a cool drop that would end this fast, but alas, nothing. Spifey groaned, and ran towards Fundy, fully charging at him and about to kill him. Fundy jumped up, which was pretty expected, but before Spifey could even turn back to the direction of Fundy Fundy stabbed him straight in the back. I clapped and everyone else followed, even Mega clapped which wasn't expected very much but I’m glad he knows- that he’s acknowledged that he's lost. I haven't seen him look very happy at all during this and he seems like a pretty not nice- or not good with words kinda guy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading ! If you have any suggestions to make this a enjoyable AU to read put them in the comments and I'll try my best to do what you say! Thank you for reading and have a lovely day!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The tournament!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Super Smash Bro's tournament was still happening, Dream wanted bragging rights and Skeppy wanted to have fun in the tournament.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! It's been a little small while huh? I'm sorry about not being as consistent- my school just re-started and I want to keep a decent sleeping schedule :p. Please don't harass the actual Youtubers/Streamers because they are there own being and have there own life, this is only a AU ! If you have any suggestions put them in the comments and I'll listen to them ! Thank you and have a good time reading !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Congrats Fundy and Tommy, you are moving forward to the next round, vibe and make a strategy or something while waiting.” Wilbur applauds for them,and waves them off letting them sit back down.<br/>
“LETS GOOOOOOO '' Fundy silently yelled, Tommy smirked at the air and continued to walk to a couch-chair, thinking he would yell a swear or something but he just sat down- maybe that's only an in game thing. I looked over at Fundy who was still silently congratulating himself, until he turned and faced me and got up, and walked towards a couch-chair next to Eret, and started talking. I looked at Wilbur who was looking at Bad and Nihachu and at Me and Skeppy.<br/>
“Next round will be in 5 minutes, on my countdown after 5 minutes the game will commence.” I sat down at the front of the TV, and took a control that was given to me by Skeppy, and looked at the other team. Nihachu seemed kinda nervous and Bad was laughing at something Skeppy said to him, I don't know what he said- and I kinda want to know but that's beside the point. I looked at the TV and sighed, relaxing my hands, and pulling Skeppy back onto his chair.<br/>
“What the fuck Dream?” Skeppy said, not in a mean way though, “LANGUAGE!” Bad said, wincing his eyes at Skeppy, tyrin to look annoyed but you could tell he was still excited for the tournament that was starting in 2 minutes. I looked once more at Niki, who was fidgeting with the remote but seemed very concentrated now, which gave me shivers down my spine. I looked away and looked at Skeppy who was fidgeting with his hoodie strings.<br/>
“Remember the plan Skeppy?” He nodded, I could tell that Bad got a little tense when I said that, for the sole reason of I don’t know if their team made a strategy or not. It was 30 seconds till the tournament was going to happen so both teams stood up to shake hands, then sat back down and looked at the screen waiting for Wilbur to count down. I took a deep breath in, basically holding my breath, then turned towards George who was looking at the screen, then at the people about to play to see if he could solve the puzzle of what everyone's strategy and gaming tactics are. Thankfully, I don't have any actual gaming tactics other than the team plan so I don't need to worry about that. Wilbur stepped in front of the middle of the TV screen, blocking both Skeppy and Bad from seeing any of the screen. Wilbur cleared his throat.<br/>
“Fair fight, not cheating, now for the count down. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, and 1 go!” He threw a blanket into the air which Fundy ran and grabbed before it had hit the floor, and ran back to his seat next to Eret.<br/>
I targeted Bad, and Skeppy targeted Nihachu? I could tell it seemed as though that he was just yelling about how cool the flamethrower that he picked up was, which made Bad laugh. I looked at Bad who had jumped on a platform higher than me, to get the high-ground. I started jumping up but got attacked by Nihachu, who had a hammer and kept hitting me close to the edge. She managed to hit me and make me fall off the edge once but it was payback from when I had a katana and hitted her off the edge, making her lose one of three lifes. I ran back to the middle of the map, and started jumping on the platforms reaching the same level as Bad, and Skeppy was dealing with Nihachu, and while Skeppy was fighting Niki his flamethrower vanished in his hands, which made him rage. Nihachu raced Skeppy toward a pokeball that had just spawned, and Nihachu grabbed it and stood in place for a second,<br/>
“I FORGOT HOW TO THROW IT AA-” After two seconds she threw the pokeball, and a Charzard appeared and started doing a tone of damage to Skeppy. I looked at Bad who was hitting me, I got distracted-. I started fighting bad, and got a mystery person pack thing while fighting, which made a paper dude come out of nowhere, and yeet Bad off of the map. Skeppy got killed after Charzard despawned because of the amount of health he'd lose from it. So we all have 2 hearts huh? Should be interesting.<br/>
I respawned, and stayed in the middle, using the shield every time someone attacked me. I looked at Bad’s health and it was still on 18%, I hit him once then went back to shield. I’m going to try to attack more this round, rather than defend. I looked at the rest of the map to only realise that everyone else took a special item but me. My fighter type character wasn't built for defending either way, like the name it was made for fighting. I took off my shield and quirky ran up to Bad, hitting him closer and closer to the edge. I was about to hit him off, until I looked to my left, on the other side of the map who was rushing towards me. Nihachu was sprinting towards me and Skeppy was trying to hit her while that was happening. I turned towards him and jumped up to a different ground, both Bad and Nihachu followed. I started doing a lot of damage towards them, they did the same to me. Skeppy was using all he could to kill Niki’s character. I forgot how close I was to the edge and then, I fell. I was too far off to jump back up and I wasn't able to hold onto the side. Thankfully Skeppy killed Nihachu while I was falling because she hit 300% health, which has never happened in a game that I’ve played before, but since me and Skeppy were playing so defensively (well, at least me I have no idea what that blue kid was doing) the game seemed like it was taking more than half a hour. I had one more heart left, so did Nihachu. But the problem was how me and Skeppy were going to get Bad to die. Nihachu seemed easy enough to kill so nothing to worry about for her but Bad had the hammer that instantly kills you if you get smacked by it. Me and Skeppy were running around the map like crazy trying not to get hit and waiting for that item to wear off. When It did Skeppy went head first into attacking Bad, and Nihachu started to fight Skeppy off of him. I was grabbing a pokemon ball while their fight was happening and got a Pikachu, which I mean, when you think about it it probably won’t help me but, it was a Pikachu and Pikachu looks cool. I ran towards Bad, who was already getting swarmed by Skeppy, and now my Pikachu. The pikachu did some lightning type move, making Bad fall off the platform he was on at the time but he jumped back to safe ground. I started fighting Niki while that was happening and was pretty proud of myself. I kept knocking Niki off the edge and she kept double jumping back onto the ground which to be honest was pretty cool.<br/>
The amount of effort we all put into this game was more then we all probably should've, I mean even Skeppy seemed to be taking this seriously and I don’t think I’ve seen him be serious about anything in the couple weeks I’ve known him.<br/>
“Left left left left left” Skeppy quickly shouted, trying to get my attention. I looked to the left and Bad knocked Skeppy off the ledge, it was too far down for Skeppy to be able to jump back up and I could hear a silent “yes!” from Bad. I ran to the left and pushed Bad off the ledge, the only reason why he died was because he was still appreciating his own victory of killing Skeppy. I felt bad for taking advantage of the situation, aka killing Bad while he was doing a victory dance in his head. But I was mostly proud of myself for evening the ground. No more lives. When you die you die, now that we all have to make sure we don’t fall off the edge by mistake and pick up as many useful items as possible. This is the best part of the game for me, when no one can respawn and it's like a champion ship for everything. Except, the thing was this championship was just to say “Ayy I won” and to gloat more than to win a cruise or money. Either way the winner got bragging privileges and I want to be able to brag to George and Sapn- Nevermind.<br/>
I tightened my grip on my control and rushed towards the middle, so did Skeppy and Nihachu followed. I wouldn't think that Nihachu would last this long but assuming that she lives with or close to Wilbur before the apocalypse they probably played this game a lot. I could tell Nihachu was targeting me and Skeppy was targeting Bad so we couldn't team up on her to get her out earlier in this death match. I did the opposite of what I said I would do and started using my shield, thinking of things to do. Then I realised she was literally pushing my character closer and closer to the edge, I let go of the shield and jumped behind her character and did some combo? I had no idea what I was doing- I was in panic and was pressing random buttons and I did some fast fall thing hitting Nihachu to the left, closer to the edge. Finally! My chance has come! I tried to knock her off the edge, but she used my strategy of spamming the shield. I stepped away for a moment, waiting for her to turn off her shield and then boom. I got hit off the edge by Bbh, or Bad as everyone calls him. I double jumped back onto the platform and mentally patted myself on the back for doing that. I found the hammer that Bad had, that instant kills you. I grabbed it and killed the random character that Bad spawned in with one of those character egg things? I don't exactly know the name but maybe after the round they have a book about the game or something. I started to run towards Nihachu with the hammer.She ran up and down the platform, but I KO’d her. The hammer disappeared and I silently yelled in my head “YESSS”. I’m going to apologize after the round, but this is a game so nothings going to change anything. I look back to the screen, in a sudden realisation that I got knocked off the platform. I started rapidly spamming the jump button, but sadly I got killed by Bad because of my mental victory screech. I looked at Skeppy who was now running away from Bad so that he could, you know, not die. I looked at the corner and saw the thing. The thing that will end this whole match (note:I scared myself for writing the word thing aaaa). The star I think it is? Your ultimate move is used when you hit the star enough times, and both Bad and Skeppy noticed the star now as well. They moth started beating the crap out of it and eventually it broke. Skeppy got it, he was rapidly pressing the button to activate it, and boom, WAIT IT ONLY DID LIKE 124% DAMAGE? WHAT THE HELL-<br/>
I could tell that Skeppy was confused as well, because he yelled “FRICK” when he used his ultimate thing. I looked at Bad who was starting to adjust his posture, and spamming all the buttons he knew. This round was way too long and they needed a winner, so the death match happened. Like last time: the fight one to hit the other one wins. After the words 'DEATH MATCH' showed up on the screen Bad quickly jolted towards Skeppy, Skeppy stood in place, looking like he had accepted defeat. Right before Bad hit Skeppy, Skeppy whispered to Bad something. I couldn't hear it but his eyes lit up. Bad looked at Nihachu and she looked confused, he whispered whatever Skeppy said to Nihachu and she shook her head in approval. I saw Bad literally walk off the edge.<br/>
“HEY HE BRIBED THE OTHER TEAM THAT'S CHEATING-” Tommy yelled, definitely made that now he was the go against Skeppy.<br/>
“NOTHING IN THE RULES SAYS YOU CAN'T BRIBE THE OTHER TEAM RIGHT WILBUR?” Skeppy said, turning his head to Wilbur, he nodded and said,<br/>
“10 minute break, longer break so that everyone here could get a snack before the next round. Next competitors are Me and Tubbo, and George and Eret.” I nudged Skeppy,<br/>
“So- what is it that you bribed Bad with?’’ He put his hands hing his hoodie sleeves, as if it were cold,<br/>
“Oh- I told him I’d make muffins with him after the championship.” I looked at Bad who seemed pretty happy. And then looked at George who was just fidgeting with his clout glasses that he always wears. I got up from the chair, stretched my back then started walking towards George, waiting to get terribly roasted.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! If you have any suggestions to make this more enjoyable to read put them in the comments and I'll listen to them! Thank you for reading and have a lovely day!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. intermition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Intermition between the rounds! George and Eret's team getting ready and Wilbur and Tubbo's team getting ready.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! I'm sorry for not posting as much- I'm in AP french and i need to try my best so this is kinda a side thing for fun ! Please dont harass the actual people and like always, if you have any suggestions feel free to put them in the comments so I know what you want to read! Have fun reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George’s point of view: I looked at Dream as he sat down beside me, I really wanted to make fun of him but he was smiling. Why the hell would he smile? He basically lost- well he should have, Skeppy just cheated and got away with it, it’s probably because Bad and Skeppy are dating or something. I reached over to poke the dream on his cheek, but he moved his face before hand and I poked his nose.<br/>
“Why the hell did you just boop me?” Dream questioned, I pulled my hand back and held my hands. “I didn’t mean to- that was your fault Dream” He laughed, I WASN'T LYING WHY DID HE LAUGH?<br/>
“What's so funny?” I questioned him, he poked my shoulder and pointed behind me, I looked back and it was Mega, who got his head stuck in his hoodie and Spifey trying to help but failing. I swear when he signs it looks like a ninja thing, that mans a wizard. I chuckled then looked back, with the sudden realisation that Dream f*cking booped me, I tried swatting his hand away but he moved it before I could.<br/>
“What the hell Dream?” I threw a small pillow at him, he wheezed back as a reply saying,<br/>
“Revenge” I rolled my eyes, I was smiling and I don't exactly know why, I guess the Mega incident that we watched was kinda funny, that's probably why. I looked at Dream, thinking of something to say, usually Sapnap was the one that started conversations, or Dream. Speaking of Sapnap- I wonder if he’s okay, what if something bad happened? I’m not going to worry too much about that, I know how strong he is and I swear, I will see him again. We aren't losing a friend because of a simple car crash, plus he wasn't in the car so he probably got flinged out. I shook off that thought, and realised I was basically just staring at Dream for a while, the fact that Dream was staring back was the thing- maybe he was in his own thoughts as well, he blinked, signifying he was alive. I dove forward and put my head on his shoulder, I’m really not ready for this tournament. Dream laid his head on mine, and I closed my eyes.<br/>
“PEOPLE OF THE TOURNAMENT, YOU HAVE 5 MINUTES LEFT BEFORE WE START-” Wilbur said, with a whistle-sound in his voice. “Terrible service zero stars” I groaned. Dream chuckled lightly, making his shoulder bounce a little. I looked at him semi worried and semi agitated and semi something else but I can't put my finger on it.<br/>
“Stop moving i'm trying to sleep” I mumbled, he whispered to me “Then sleep on someone else's shoulder Gogy.” I rolled  my eyes while they were closed, knowing that I can't sleep right now because I have a tournament in less than five minutes now. Me and Eret already made a plan to try to only push people off the edges and to kinda taunt the other team. Which seemed easy enough, the other team probably has a similar strategy and I know that the other team doesn't have many opportunities to have another strategy, since the layout of the “map” is small and there barely any strategy in this game, at least i don't think so.<br/>
After a couple of minutes of me just sitting face down on Dreams shoulder, I quickly moved my head straight up, sitting straight and almost flinging my clout goggles in the air. I didn't realise how fast I was going when I did that though, because now my head hurts and I’m dizzy, trying not to seem clingy sucks. I’m not, but like I don't think that I need to act clingy, Dream already does that because he won't leave me alone basically at all. Guess that's just him being nice though, he does walk up to Bad and hang out with him for a while then waddle back to me usually. I sighed and stretched.<br/>
“Why did you sit up so fast you okay?” Dream questioned and I nodded my head. I looked down at my hands, and imagined the controller in my hand.<br/>
“Yeah i'm definitely going to win, no doubt about it.” I said, I was having doubts about it but maybe I could trick my brain into thinking I'm the best at this game- like when you trick your brain that shots don't hurt, then- it doesn't hurt? I think that's what it's like at least.<br/>
I looked at Eret, who was talking to Fundy, he glanced at me and smiled, waved, said something to Fundy and walked towards me.<br/>
“Okay so we are going with our strategy right? Or are we going to just do what we want-” I asked, to make sure I know which one we are going to do. He looked at me and said, “Uhm- we could do both if you want, I'll stick to the strategy and I'll clap 3 times then do the plan.” He glanced over at Dream, who was just looking at us, I say- “Don't tell the other team please Dream, that'd be kinda cheating not going to lie-” He nodded “never was going to, but if you lose I will laugh at you” I could tell it was targeted at me, and to be fair I laughed a little at him as well behind his back when he died. I looked at the TV, then at Eret,<br/>
“I'm going to go the the chairs now- you should do that same-” I started walking towards the chairs and Eret followed, the tournament ‘stage’ was a row curved like a sideways crescent, with a TV in the middle with chairs facing towards it. I sit down in one of the couple chairs layed out on the ‘stage’. Eret does the same, Tubbo and Wilbur follow last minutes, and Nihachu walked infront of the screen, she started talking as if she was reading off of a imaginary paper Wilbur gave her,<br/>
“Okay- we are going to be having our last tournament for this round, remember, no cheating and last team to win is uhm- wait shoot one moment.” She looked to her side, and picked up an actual piece of paper, knew it, i knew she was reading a script. She continued,<br/>
“And last team to moving on the the next round, and whom ever wins that one will win the tournament as a whole! Okay, when I count down to 1 you will be able to start. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 and start!” She threw the blanket in the air, caught it and ran behind the chair to not block anyone and I believe ran next to fundy? I couldnt tell, I couldnt tell, I’m to busy playing this round and to be honest if I lose the only thing that would be bad is that i will get laughed at by Dream. I hear Eret  say something about how he wanted to win to have bragging rights towards Fundy, and like I want grabbing right but I'm literally going against a child. I would feel stupid for loosing against these people, and that would add to the embarrassment of not making it to the last round.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! If you have any suggestions put them in the comments and ill listen to them! And as always have a lovely night! :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Gogy's team vs. Wilbur's team</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>George and Eret vs. Tubbo and Wilbur, who will win?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello ! If you have any suggestions for this AU put it in the comments and I'll listen to it ! I hate how long this is taking but one more part for the Super Smash Bros tournament then the actual story line will begin!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I tighten my grip on the remote, basically suffocating it, and run straight to the middle, and jump to the second story so I could get the highground. The others seemed to have done something similar, except when I looked at Tubbo and Wilbur they were in a small bubble. They are probably making a unbreakable bubble, not like me and Eret can't beat them though, we would both have to kill one of them at a time, or- we could wait for them to realise that we weren't going to attack them unless they hit us, which to be honest I just wanted to win fast. <br/>The bubble started to inch towards me, and I easily deflected it. This was way too simple, I wish I went against like- Bad’s team? As soon as I adjusted my seat, the bubble broke, Tubbo started running towards Eret and I was getting hit left and right by Wilbur. That would've been okay if he didn't have one of those- knockout stars. One of those stars that instantly kills you. I lost my health , then shook my head, getting ready to respawn and killing Wilbur to even the ground, make it even. The fact that I could hear Dream in the background wheezing because of being dying, I’m going to be pouring water on him when he sleeps. I find one of those fire flowers and start to commit a famous crime I like to call arson, or more so just lighting people on fire. I started spam clicking to hit Tubbo, Wilbur trying to stop me but Eret was blocking him, I don't know how I feel about setting a child on fire for my own self-gain, but I want to go against Dream in the finals. <br/>	“Tubbo jump-” Wilbur said, relatively calm-ish. Tubbo started to spam jump and Wilbur started hitting us, which got him killed by Eret because of Wilbur being so close to the edge. Tubbo jumped behind Eret after he pushed Wilbur off and pushed off Eret, which was pretty impressive of Tubbo, but the fact that Eret didn't try to jump back up was the strange part. Eret was talking about how he was good at the game while we were trying to think of strategy, but I’m guessing he meant he was good at fighting. I started sprinting towards Tubbo, which made Tubbo yell,<br/>       “NO DONT KILL ME I HAVE A CHILD- wait- I HAVE A- I HAVE A FRIEND” <br/>       “Pfft” I heard Eret laugh and Tommy laugh, saying, <br/>       “TUBBO YOU GOT THIS BEAT THERE A*S” <br/>I heard behind me Bad yelling “LANGUAGE” at Tommy, which made Tommy curse a bunch of random curse words, like saying,<br/>      “Oh- i'm sorry you don't want me to say a*s?” Making Bad go insane, and Skeppy telling Tommy to stop, which made a war behind us while we were playing the game, the only people who were not trying to stop the war were Fundy, Mega, Spifey and Dream. I looked at Eret who got a pokeball, which spawned a pokemon that I don't know the name of, which- also one shot Wilbur which made his scream no idea and fell semi backwards into his chair. I ran towards Wilbur who was giving a whole speech to Tubbo about how it was all up to him now, and that Wilbur would only collect the things on the floor and spam random buttons. Which- I have no idea what he would say it outloud. <br/>	Out  of nowhere, the disc “cat” started playing from behind me, I turned behind me and saw Tommy blasting it, “OH MY GOHD- I LOVE THIS SONG catJAM” Tubbo got the hammer- WAIT SH*T TUBBO GOT THE HAMMER- He knocked out both Me and Eret, Which made Eret laugh and Tommy scream for Tubbos victory. I have one more life. I looked at the screen as a small victory dance they are doing, they got killed by Eret’s pokemon- <br/>	“TUBBO-” Wilbur yelled, and Eret yelled afterwords, he glanced towards the screen, realising he died. “I have one of the most hearts out of all of us I’m fine Wilbur-” Tubbo stated, and Wilbur sighed in relief and nodded, as if he didnt know the amount of times his teammate died. I looked at Tubbo, realising that he was right, Eret and I both had 1 heart left, and wilbur had 1 heart, the only one with 2 hearts was Tubbo, which was probably because we were both failing at starting the plan. I yell,<br/>	“ERET THE PLAN THE PLAN THE PLAN-” I glanced over at him and he smirked and nodded, nothing changed but nothing was supposed to happen, that wasn't the signal.<br/>	“Yeah I know” Eret said, a delayed reply but that's okay, we just needed to tensen the air, to make sure that we could win. I looked as Wilbur was looking at the same thing as I was, there was an Assist Trophy on the ground, We both started to sprint to it but I got it first, getting hit while getting it. It spawned Link. I believe their name is? Well, Link beat the sh*out of Wilbur and that's all I know, I looked at Wilbur as he fell off the edge and jumped back up, only to get pushed off by me. <br/>        “You blind son of a- TUBBO KILL GOGY” Wilbur exclaimed, he got up from his chair and walked towards Niki. And now Tubbo was running after me. To be honest I’m still kinda scared of Tubbo at the moment, he literally killed us all because of the song ‘cat’ going on. Eret was chasing after Tubbo and I was using the shield to be saved from the teroris child. Eret was doing so much damage towards Tubbo, but in the end of the day it didn't matter, I was going to die- my mortal stopped. I looked at Tubbo and sprinted, he chased. <br/>        “We can talk about this right?” I said, not confident on this one. Tubbo laughed loud enough for me to hear, and pushed me off the side. I, of course died, I knew it was going to happen but wow that was fast. I just realised that we haven't even used the plan, which was to jump the person closest to the person who does the signal which was yawning. As soon as I died the death-match happened between Tubbo and Eret, Tubbo won. I clapped and said “gg '' afterwards, I didn't want to go back to my spot knowing that Dream was going to be like'' OH yOu dIeD frOM a 16 yEar oLd” or something. I headed back to the next round and looked at Dream who was grinning, what a turd.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading ! If you have any suggestions you could put them in the comments and I'll listen to them ! Thank you and have a lovely day !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The Waiting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They have to wait till tomorrow for the last round to start, so they all vibe till.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Remember not to ship the actual people because that's kinda not okay. If you have any suggestions put them in the comments !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George's point of view still: I sat down on the couch, and was scooped up by Dream, why the hell is he making fun of me being average height- its not my fault that i'm not as tall as the bean-stock from that one story like Dream is. I tried to push Dream away but this tall person would budge, I rolled my eyes, <br/>	“Dream what the hell?” He patted my head, and I slapped his hand.<br/>	“It’s okay George you will win next time we have a tournament-” I cut him off, <br/>	“Shut Up.” He started wheezing, I put my head on this shoulder and started to doze off, before I actually could sleep I heard Wilbur, <br/>	“CONGRATULATIONS TUBBO! Okay, next round will be tomorrow, he might as well end it for today, it's getting late.” I remembered that the time was 3pm when the intermission started, then the round, and the round only lasted about 10 minutes. So it was almost 4pm which- isn't late. I looked at Dream who was still basically cradling me, it felt embarrassing but kinda nice at the same time knowing someone is near. I shook my head, <br/>	“Dream could you- stop?” He shook his head, basically declining the question, I groaned and put my head on his chest, trying to sleep without it being more uncomfortable than it already was. I closed my eyes and felt Dream’s arm wrap around me, basically hugging me while I was in his lap, probably so I would just leave him. My face went slightly red from embarrassment, but I was facing Dream’s chest so I didn't have to worry about anyone seeing, we aren't dating so this is strange right? Or is this a normal thing friends do? </p><p>Tommy’s point of view: I high fived Tubbo for his victory, he was smiling so much I it was kinda serotonin filling. After I high fived him I had the sudden realisation, I’m going to have to fight him in the tournament. One of the rules was that you can't team and that's the one I remember the best right now. But god- I don't want to have to go against Tubbo.<br/>	“Tommy I won !” Tubbo exclaimed, I smiled at him to show I was listening, I’m usually not this nice but I know that I’m going to win and I can’t not try just so Tubbo would win, that's not how I roll.<br/>	“Tubbo- we are going to have to go against each other” I said, I heard a small “oh-” from Tubbo as he fell backwards towards me, I lightly shoved him so he would land on the couch and I heard his head smack against the frame, with him yelling “OW-” after words.<br/>	“Wait f*ck I’m sorry-” he accepted the apology and I went and got a ice pack for him, as I was leaving the room I saw Dream and George sleeping together, I was thinking of jokes I could do for that but shook that idea off my head and ran and got the Ice and ran back, glancing at everyone in the room seeing the difference in how they were sitting or standing. I looked back at Tubbo who was looking at me and reaching for the ice from across the room. I walked towards Tubbo and wrapped a blanket that was on the couch around the Ice and gave it to him.<br/>	“Thanks Tommy-” Tubbo said, I don't think he knew what he was doing with the ice, he just held it in his hands as if he were holding a simba. <br/>	“What are you doing to the ice Tubbo-” I got cut off my a hand going straight in my face, <br/>	“You don't need to question me, I’m a lawyer.” “not this again-” I looked at Tubbo, who was not taking on the role of “Big Law”. I watched as he balanced the ice on his knee, <br/>	“The injury is on your head Big Law.” I stated, he nodded and put the ice on his head, I sat down next to him and pulled out my phone, I don't understand how electricity is still going, guess whatever does the electric tower is still alive? Or they just left it on then died. This is even my city, I was visiting Tubbo and then this happened and I split up from my dad for a while, and we ended up in a group of people Tubbo knew-ish. I kinda get confused when Tubbo turns into “big crime” or “big law” but I understand it enough to know what the f*ck is going on. I took the ice pack from Tubbo and put it on his head. He got bonked, which made him wince. I left it there and he grabbed the ice pack so it wouldn't fall off of his head. <br/>	“Thank you for the ice pack, good sir.” Tubbo said, I wheezed a little bit and nodded. I looked back at my phone, looking at twitter's old tweets and looking at all the people from the past, the people who might've died but I’ll never be sure. The monster couldn't've taken out 7 billion people, although it got rid of a couple million in a couple of hours. I looked at the time, an hour had already passed, I saw Tubbo who was on a switch playing pokemon shield. <br/>	“If you catch an Eevee within 12 minutes I’ll prank someone with or without you and take full blame.” Tubbo nodded, and ran to a different place in the map. There was a kid in a Eevee costume that he was fighting,<br/>	“Does this work?” He pointed at the kid. “You AREN'T kidnapping a CHILD who cant even evolve, it's useless.” Tubbo groaned and beat the kid, then started searching around in the grass for a eevee, after finding a bunch of Yampers, and a pikachu which he caught and kept and named it ‘Pikhacechu’, the timer was almost up, with a minute and a half left. Before there was only a minute left on the timer he found an eevee and fought it with his pikachu.<br/>	“PIKHACECHU DON'T LET ME DOWN-” After the fight, he caught the Eevee and did a victory dance thing to the music. I cheered for him the whole time he was catching it. I to be honest wanted to do something because it was getting boring just sitting inside, atleast at the last house there was a war- that was interesting. He looked up at me with a grin. He pointed to look back at the switch and I saw the name of the Eevee, Tommy.<br/>	“Why did you name the Eevee after me? If it doesn't get a cool evolution, get rid of it, I won't stand for that.” He nodded, then whispered to me, “So- who are we pranking?” I shrugged,<br/>	“You can decide that, I didn't get the Eevee you did.” He nodded in agreement. I could tell he was trying to think of something, but it wasn't working very well. I looked at him and could see the lightbulb light up. <br/>	“I got it! Okay so we going to be doing the prank during the tournament, since we are both in it this will be easy, we are going to be putting q water balloon in the bean bag chairs, we sit in the chairs first and pick the ones without the water balloon and then watch as everyone else, except for Wilbur and us, gets soaked.” I looked at him for a couple seconds, the plan sounded actually good, and maybe I could pin the blame on someone else as well- I looked at the clock now, and it was 7pm. I saw everyone start to head to the kitchen and eat, so I grabbed Tubbo’s arm and we both headed towards the kitchen as well. </p><p>word count: 1314 words.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading ! If you have any suggestions put them in the comment and I'll listen to them! Thank you for reading and have a lovely day!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Tubbo and Tommy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just Tubbo and Tommy vibing. Waiting till the next day for the last tournament.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I swear- Okay- so this is not a ship chapter, they are friends and I'm not going to ship minors because I'm also a minor and that's not okay! But yeah! If you have any suggestions put them in the comments and have fun reading !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Still Tommy’s point of view: I sat down on a chair near a small table, Tubbo did the same. I watched as Tubbo put his ice pack back into the freezer, the ice pack turned into mush because of how hot it had gotten because of how long it had been out of the freezer. I stood back up and searched around for the forks, and took about 10 and went back to my seat, I saw Tubbo eyeing me question why I had forks. <br/>	“Tommy wh-why do you have so many forks?” Tubbo questioned, I answered,<br/>	“I’m just going to stack them, I’m bored y’know?” He nodded, I started making a pyramid out of the forks and me and Tubbo both started making a tall tower out of the pieces. The tower was at least 2 feet tall, we ran out of fork at one point and Tubbo ran and grabbed the rest in the drawer and ran back, almost falling on his face which would have made him get stabbed by like 30 different types of forks, you could tell most of them were from different sets. I grabbed a handful out of Tubbo's arms, and he set the rest down on the table, as I was finishing the last couple of forks for the tower before needing to grab more, I glanced at Tubbo. Tubbo seemed kinda intense, like as if he just saw someone die in front of him or as if he was making the biggest life choice. I shook his shoulder a little bit and waited for him to look at me before asking,<br/> “You  okay man?” He looked at me and shook his head, signifying yes and smiled. I shook off the feeling of thinking he was worried, after all its Tubbo- Tubbo in a box ! I pat his back so a comforting stance, which Tubbo replies with patting my head.<br/>“What the f*ck Tubbo-” He looks at me and states the “I’m older” fact. I roll my eyes and look at the mute kid and Spifey. They seemed like they were playing a card game- or I think Mega was just going a magic trick, just as soon as I turned my attention toward them Tubbo did the same, and he ran up to them and sat down on the carpet, looking at it.<br/>“Tommy-Tommy look at this Megas doing a trick- Wait Mega could you teach me that?” Mega nods ‘no’ and signs<br/>	[ Seems like a waste of time so no. ], I silently chuckle and walk over to the three of them, and sit down on the carpet as well. As I got to the carpet I saw Mega who was now looking at me. He signed, <br/>	[ Tommy- not to seem rude in any way- why is your posture as straight as a circle? ]<br/>Spifey laughed and soon after Tubbo did as well. I started to quickly curse, <br/>	“Listen here you son of a b*tch you f*cking dinkle sh*t you f*cking mute child-” after this, he pointed out that he was older then me. I rolled my eyes and looked at Tubbo, who was now asking Mega to continue his trick, in which MegaPVP nodded and continued. I looked back at Mega and watched the trick as well. </p><p>	A while passed by and I felt someone tap my shoulder, I looked and saw that it was Niki, I questioned why she came and she just said that Wilbur tried to cook and that we should all go to the table. I told Tubbo the same thing, and me and Tubbo plus Niki started walking to the table, Spifey and Mega following. The table was set up very well except for it had no forks, which everyone questioned. Me and Tubbo looked nervously at each other while while hiding the ginormous tower of forks under a cloth- which was soon found by Spifey who took a fork from the middle, making the whole tower fall like a stack of jango which made Tubbo almost cry- or at least he sounded like he was about to. I grabbed 5 forks off of the ground and then stood back up forward.<br/>	“Spifey- what the hell goat man?” I hit him slightly on the shoulder, not enough to actually say it hurt him but enough for someone to just flinch a little bit. He shrugged and said “sucks to suck” which made me want to hit a chair over his head but not actually hurt him because he can't risk anyone dying. But if we could I would hit him with a chair. He looked at me and glared, picking up a fork off of the floor and washed it off, I looked at Mega who looked fedup with life, and to be honest- mood, this was a whole problem that would need fixing and I couldn't even help it. Usually me and Tubbo would mess around and be chaotic online and with each other, but now that we are in a situation where we have to stay as normal as possible to not gain attention from anyone because the slightest attention could bring in the worst people. <br/>	“Tommy, Tubbo- aren't you going to sit down?” Wilbur said, waiting for us at a table with everyone around it. It made me feel like I was in a courtroom, but instead less tense. I grabbed a fork off the ground and Tubbo did the same, then we headed to our seats. <br/>        The dinner went my pretty fast, The others saw the pile of forks on the ground and all grabbed on and washed it them sat back down, Tommy apologised and Tubbo refused to saying “It’s cause i'm a lawyer” Which confused everyone and quickly got us of that subject so bravo Big Law. We ate spaghetti that for some reason actually tasted like spaghetti. I think maybe Niki helped but I don't know if Nihachu knows how to cook either. I know that Tubbo know s how to make simple things like sugar cookies, muffins, cakes, and probably more, but he usually doesn't cook at all as far as i know. The rest of the dinner was just a recap of what happened in the store- man that seems like it was a while ago huh? After the dinner I headed to the gaming room, Tubbo followed, and we searched the room for water balloons for the prank. We searched almost all of the house till I heard a “I got it!” In the living room. <br/>        “Ayyyy Tubbo good work!” he nodded and passed me some balloons. I walked over to the bathroom to use the faucet to fill up the water balloon. Until Tubbo asked something,<br/>        “Are you sure that I wouldn't get caught helping? I feel like I might-” I reassured him that he would and continued filling up the water balloons. He smiled and ran towards the gaming room, and we both started filling up the seats with the balloons, and sat in the ones we were going to do the tournament in so that we wouldnt get stuck falling for our own prank. <br/>It started to get tiring, just sitting in a chair waiting for nothing. So i came to the conclusion that I was just going to go sleep.<br/>       “Goodnight Tubbo Imma head off” He nodded, and we both drifted away to sleep in the bean bags. </p><p>words: 1240</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading ! If you have any suggestions put them in the comments and I'll listen to them! Thank you for reading and have a lovely day ! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Breakfast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wilbur wakes up to realising he's the only one awake, and starts trying to use a walkie talking to talk to people from the outside. When someone else woke up he decided that the to of them would make breakfast, simple as that !</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OKAY OKAY OKAY- THE TOURNAMENT IS ENDING NEXT CHAPTER WHICH WILL BE RELEASED SOONER- I am so so sorry for how long it has been since I've added to this- I started making a DreamNotFound and a Karl and Sapnap (two different things) fanfictions and got distracted.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wilbur’s point of view: When I woke up it was still dim, realising that no one was awake other than me, I got up and went to the living room, then sat on the couch. I went on a walkie-talkie to see if anyone was there- outside of this. <br/>	“Hello- Hello is anyone there?” I started to walk back in fourth, waiting for a response. No response, I repeated asking if anyone was there a couple more times before groaning and tossing the walkie-talkie on the couch, then headed to the kitchen.<br/>	“Hm?” I looked under the cabinet under the sink, and to the left, was a big first-aid kit. I don’t know if one of the new people out there or it was there this whole time but this was a score. As I was taking out the first-aid kit to see if anything in it was expired to throw out, I heard footsteps walking towards the kitchen.<br/>	“Wilbur?” The random voice made me jump, I looked behind me and saw Spifey who was getting a cup from the cabinet, probably getting water. <br/>	“Yeah?” I questioned, he just looked at me blankly and then got his water, then sat on the counter top. <br/>	“Guessing you didn't know you owned that?” He gestured to the first-aid kit, I nodded signalling ‘no’. He grabbed a bandaid from it and put it over his cut. <br/>	“Glad to know we have an actual first-aid kit then” Spifey chuckled, I can't tell if that was supposed to lighten the mood or not, but at least now we have a first aid kit. I checked the dates for the medicines and none of them were expired- thankfully. I turned towards Spifey who was sipping his water. And said,<br/>	“Can you cook? I mean- can you cook decently enough for it to be edible?” He thought for a second, then nodded. “Great ! Then I’m making you the chef- aka *you* are making breakfast”  <br/>	“Wait I didn't agree with that-” He got up from the counter and put his empty cup in the sink. <br/>“Nope-” I signed and told him that I could help, which then made him say he would. Although cooking is easy- we were cooking for 8 people, plus themselves. <br/>“Okay- let’s start now so it could be done before everyone wakes up” I said, washing my hands. Spifey nodded and waited till I was done washing my hands to do the same, and then we started cooking. The only thing that I can decently cook is pancakes, so I told Spifey and he responded by saying that he could take a couple of things- but not anything complicated. So- we took the simple route and made a bunch of pancakes. It was fun to be able to talk to someone- I actually have never talked to Spifey before this, there's no reason why we didn't talk- I guess we just hung out with different people.<br/> As we were finishing up, some people were heading towards us. I glanced over to see who the people were, and saw Mega, Bad, and Skeppy. The atmosphere was way more loud now, even though Me, Spifey, and Mega were barely talking- well- Mega wasn't talking but you get the idea. Skeppy talked pretty loud, he was an energetic person so it makes sense why he would be fidgeting with his hoodie strings- to probably stand still. Skeppy was talking about literally anything, and Bad would reply within a couple seconds. Soon Skeppy realised that Me and Spifey were cooking though, and said. <br/>	“Hey- Wilbur, Spifey what are you making?” He tried looking over our shoulders, but compared to him we are the skyscrapers. <br/>	“Oh uhm- pancakes.” Spifey replied, finishing the last couple he was going to make before the batter ran out. Skeppy’s eyes lit up like a childs would if they went to disneyland. He thanked Spifey, then walked back to Bad and started talking about the difference between currencies? I couldn't tell, but either way the pancakes were finally done and now all we had to do was wait for everyone to wake up. I looked down at the mute kid, you could tell he was just waiting for Spifey to finish what he was doing so he could sit down, it looked like he was just tying and untying his shoes, trying to get the perfect bow. <br/>	I walked over to Spifey and nudged him, pointing at Mega, who was too concentrated on typing his shoes to do anything. <br/>	“I’ll finish this up, you can go hang out with the mute'' He chuckled and thanked me, then headed towards the kid in a striped blue and grey jacket, poking him continuously till Mega signed something at him. I’ve been learning sign language to understand him- everyone that didn't know has at least learned the alphabet. But Spifey and I believe Eret- Eret sometimes looked at Mega and signed a “Hello !” of a “Good evening Mega” towards Mega, and you could tell that Eret understood Sign Language pretty well. I shrugged off the sign language thoughts, I’ll try to learn more tonight after the competition. I headed towards the oven which had the fryer on medium already to cook some pancakes. I looked down at the almost done pancake and was trying to process if I should try to flip it or not. On one hand- i could make a mess- and on the other hand. I flipped the pancake, splattering it on the ground, before I realised it happened I looked at the three people who woke up. Niki, Eret, and Fundy. Fundy started laughing at the sad lump of a pancake on the floor while Eret offered help, of course I declined but it was pretty nice of him to ask. Niki hadn't noticed till a couple seconds later, but when she did she asked if I needed help and if I was okay as well. I’m so glad to have such nice people be the people I'm in the apocalypse with. <br/>	After cleaning up the pancake off the floor and making the last pancake, I walked and asked where Tommy and Tubbo were, so that they could eat as well. Mega overheard me asking Eret and pointed towards the gaming room, which then I thanked him and walked towards the room.<br/>	There I saw both of them asleep, I shook Tubbo's shoulder to wake him and he woke up yawning, then he poked Tommy repeatedly and Tommy woke up. <br/>	“Food’s in the kitchen, everyone is waiting for you too” I tried my best to make that sound as not rude as possible, but at the moment I really wanted to eat. They both looked at each other and nodded, before getting up and stretching the heading to the Kitchen, I followed. </p><p>words:1139</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading ! If you have any suggestions I'll do them ! (I have no morals anymore-). Anyways- thank you for reading and have a lovely day or night !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. The End of the Tournament</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>FINALLY I FINISHED THE TOURNAMENT THANK GOSH-</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello ! If you have any suggestions for the AU put them in the comments and I'll read them ! Hope you have fun reading and see you after.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Spifey’s Point of view: I was talking to Mega- well, he wasn't talking back, nor was he signing back, but I could tell he was paying attention because he already finished tying his shoes. I glanced over to the other room and saw Tommy and Tubbo both yawning and heading to the table to go eat. While Wilbur was gone I had put everything on the table with Eret and Niki’s help (and sorta Fundy’s help- he placed three forks down then took at the credit-) and everyone was already sitting down at the table. The fact that they have such a big table was pretty cool- I mean we did have to get some of those lawn chairs that were in the garage and some people had to sit in them, but other than that everything seemed perfect.<br/>
Wilbur, Tommy, and Tubbo all sat down and we all started to eat, I finished faster then most of them except from the kids and Skeppy, and went to the gaming room which I was raced there by Tommy and Tubbo who both saat in individual beanbags, and started to snicker and laugh, then high fived each other.<br/>
I sat down on the couch, waiting for everyone to come to the gaming room to start the tournament so that it could be over. I looked over at Tubbo and Tommy, who were now just trying to play pokemon on the switch, Tubbo playing for a little then Tommy playing for a little, a rotation kind of. I was going to walk towards them to join in trying to play pokemon shields- or swords?- I don’t care- the game was in general pretty fun so it doesn matter if it's shields or Swords cause it literally makes no difference I believe. Anyways- Before I got up from my seat I saw Skeppy heading in the room and sitting next to me, I could tell he was trying to talk to me but was still trying to think of something to talk about.<br/>
Wait- I’m not even antisocial. Why is it that no one can talk to me normally? I might be overthinking this- but I should at least start the conversation then.<br/>
“So- how was breakfast Skeppy?” I asked, fidgeting with my glasses, trying to think of anything to say after whatever he would say,<br/>
“Oh- It was good !” He paused, then questioned me “So- how early did you get up?” I looked over at him then looked at the ceiling- trying to remember what the clock said.<br/>
“Uhm- 5:45-ish? I can’t remember the last two digits so-” Skeppy looked at me as if I hadn't slept in days. I questioned him and then he looked over at the clock- which said 9:36am on it.<br/>
“So- You woke up- 4 hours ago?” I rubbed my eye,<br/>
“About- when did you wake up?” He responded with around 8 a clock, which is a pretty reasonable time. To be honest, my sleeping schedule has been failing me every since this whole ‘end of the word’ sh*t. I’m surprised that people can still wake up at a normal time, like- I’d assume that Tubbo or Tommy would fall asleep and wake up at a reasonable time since they are still kids- but everyone else should he freaked out and have a bad sleep schedule. Maybe they do, I’m probably rambling to myself more than I should-.<br/>
I looked back at Skeppy, who was now getting up from the couch and fast walking towards Bad who was walking in the room, I could hear Bad adding confidence to Skeppy’s throne of it for the tournament. Soon after looking at Bad and Skeppy though I saw Mega enter the room. There's no reason to want to hang out with Mega- but it's more calm hanging out with him then with Skeppy or anyone else. I guess it was pretty calm when I was hanging out with Wilbur or if I ever would hang out with Niki- but it seems more like an awkward silence then a peaceful silence like when I’m hanging out with Mega. It’s not ;like Mega is nice- he’s a total bitch boy sometimes and would curse anyone out in a heartbeat if he talked. The mute looked over to me and started slowly walking towards me, while pretending to read something. As he was walking he kept looking over towards Skeppy and Bad then towards Tommy and Tubbo before slowly walking towards me, but on his way to the couch near me he tripped, which made both me and Tommy laugh.<br/>
         “Pft - Mega are you okay?” He looked up at me in an angry yet embarrassed expression, got up, and started signing.<br/>
[What the f*ck Spifey don’t laugh at me and tell the b*tch boi to not either.] I saw Tommy’s expression change.<br/>
         “WHAT THE F*CK MEGA I CAN SEMI READ SIGN AS WELL DUMBA*S” Tubbo tugged at Tommy’s shirt to basically tell him to chill. I looked over to Mega who was rolling his eyes at what Tommy said. He got a pen from the table in front of him and wrote in his book then passed it to me.<br/>
‘What a b*tch boy’ I chuckled and then passed his book back to him, and waited for the rest of them to get in here. </p><p>After the rest of them got there, I heard Tommy yell for Wilbur to come to the bean bag chairs and whisper something to him. Then Wilbur sat down in one of the chairs chuckling.<br/>
         “Okay ! People competing in the tournament come to the front and sit in the bean bag chairs so that I can announce the rules.” He started reading off the names of the people who had to get seated for the tournament. “Fundy, Tommy, Me, Tubbo, Dream, Skeppy.” As all of them except Tubbo, Tommy, and Wilbur sat down, you could hear multiple popping noises from their beanbags which made Tommy and Tubbo burst in laughter, from what I could see- Tommy put water balloons in the beanbags? How did none of them notice? I watched as Skeppy threw his bean bag at Tommy, which Tommy blocked faster than it was thrown.<br/>
         “Ha- you should've seen your guys' faces . They were priceless- Okay, the tournament starting in a minute so you all have to be ready to fight and have a team plan.” Wilbur said, well maybe he was in on the prank as well? I looked over to Dream who just turned over his beanbag and continued his mini rage that no one except for me and maybe Tubbo were paying attention to. It looked like Dream had fire in his eyes out of fury- but it didn't seem to be because he was mad at the prank- moreso wanted to win. I looked as Wilbur picked up a blanked,<br/>
         “Okay ! Last round, I trust all of you that you’ll do well. No cheating, teaming, and the round started in 5, 4, 3, 2, and 1 GO”. I sat back and watched the chaos.</p><p>Tubbo’s point of view: Gosh- I don’t want to go against Tommy- it won't affect friendship in any way, he will always be my best friend no matter what - but I wish I was on a team with him- we would be unstoppable. I looked over to Wilbur who was concentrating really hard on the game, so I sighed and sat deep into my beanbag chair, and started killing Fundy.<br/>
        “Wai-wai-wait Tubbo let’s talk this out lets talk this out.” Fundy said, he was on the side of the map and I had the hammer that automatically kills people. It was a lucky spawn I'll admit but at least it can help me win. I looked to my side and saw that Wilbur was getting cornered by Dream and Skeppy, so I quickly killed Fundy and started attacking Skeppy, which yes. Killed him. After getting rid of Skeppy (Wilbur changed it so that everyone only had two lives- to make it more interesting is what he said I believe.) for one of his lives- my hammer broke in my hands. I looked over at Dream who started to hit me dangerously towards the edge of the map. Wilbur was too focussed on killing Tommy to even help me- fric. I looked at Fundy who was watching us battle, kind of in the middle because Skeppy joined Tommy and Wilbur’s fight. I waited till me and Dream were both on the edge for me to jump off-<br/>
       “FUNDY KILL THE GREEN B*TCH” Tommy yelled, I heard the following “LANGUAGE!” From Bad, but to be honest it was kinda funny so it's okay. Fundy punched Dream off the edge, and started congratulating himself.<br/>
       “LETS GOOO” I respawned and went straight for killing Skeppy a second time. Wilbur looked at me and pushed Tommy towards the edge, waiting for me to finish the job as he started to kill Skeppy. I looked over towards Tommy, who seemed pretty concentrated, he was trying to walk back towards Fundy to meet up in the game, of course I stopped him from doing so by pushing him back to the edge. I closed my eyes and started to spam buttons, making Tommy fall off the edge.<br/>
       “Tubbo- how could you?” Tommy questioned, that hurt like hell that the f*ck. I apologised, and started to kill Dream, making him a couple of hits away from dying, then leaving that area for someone else to finish him off, which Wilbur did with honor.<br/>
I watched as both Tommy and Skeppy got a pokeball. Skeppy’s pokemon killed Wilbur within a couple of hits. Thankfully Wilbur had one more life left. I looked at Wilbur and held up a three with my hands, which he nodded and we both attacked Fundy. Tommy tried his best to stop us but it was too late, Wilbur had picked up the fire flower and set Fundy on fire before I hit him off the edge, and everytime he tried jumping back up I'd hit him back down.<br/>
There it was. Me and Wilbur- against Tommy and Skeppy. Skeppy ran straight towards Me and I jumped over him, dodging whatever he was about to do. I looked at the smash ball that was hovering over Skeppy, and started hitting it till it was mine, my ultimate. I was running away from Skeppy because he was trying to hit it out of me. I looked at Tommy- who was about to finish Wilbur off, and used my ultimate.<br/>
       “F*CKKKK” Tommy said, scooting his beanbag farther away from the TV, I looked at how upset Tommy looked, he didn't look as upset as he should have- but all I know is I feel bad. I looked over at Wilbur, started and ran towards Skeppy, hitting him till he was low enough for Wilbur to easily win, then jumped off the edge. As soon as I died, Skeppy was killed by Wilbur. Finally- the match is over.<br/>
       “CONGRATULATIONS TUBBO, GIVE A ROUND OF APPLAUSE TO THE PEOPLE IN THE TOURNAMENT !” Everyone started clapping. I got up from my beanbag chair and sad criss-cross on the carpet in front of Tommy, who also congratulated me.<br/>
       “I thought you were mad-” I stated, I really thought he was mad at me for killing him.<br/>
       “Oh- I am- but I’d rather you win the tournament then that loud kid.” he stated, I chuckled and layed down on the carpet, before I heard noise upstairs- like knocks. I quickly sat up and realised that everyone was down here. I heard people start to say things upstairs and to be quite frank I have no clue what the hell is happening. All I know is now Me, Wilbur, Dream, George, and Tommy are walking upstairs holding weapons and about to start as Tommy usually says “Stabbing sh*t”.</p><p>word count: 1999 (bro I'm one off fric-)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading ! This was one of the most tired times I've made a chapter so sorry if some of it doesn't make sense and i hope it all does. If you have any suggestions to either help this story of for me to make an entire different story with certain people you want put them in the comments! Again, Thank you for reading and have a lovely day !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. The knock</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I NEW PERSON HAS JOINED THE TEAM.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy’s point of view: I got up when the others did, I saw some people stay down at the gamerrom but maybe they just wanted to play- most of them haven't played yet today that stayed so that reasonable, We took a quick stop at kitchen and Wilbur handed me a knife, then looked at me straight in the eyes.<br/>	“Tommy- Tommy if anything bad is out there, start stabbing it- we can't have anything hurting us.” I looked around and Tubbo was fidgeting with a knife carefully, making sure he would cut himself. I nodded and walked towards the living room. The knocking was coming from the front door, Spifey headed towards the door and went behind it. <br/>	“Hello? Who are you, how long have you been out there?” Spifey asked, the guy- person outside seemed like he was trembling, sickening to hear- I walked towards Tubbo and patted his head, looking away from the door while the guy behind it was talking.<br/>	“I’m- Hello- I’m Punz-” The guy behind the door started knocking violently, it seemed like the guy was in shock, and everyone inside was too.<br/>	“PLEASE LET ME IN ITS HERE PLEASE I DON'T WANT TO DIE NOW-” Wilbur looked around the room, then questioned the man outside.<br/>	“I understand- do you have a mask on?” The guy outside answered with a yes, Wilbur looked around the room for a second time.<br/>	“Okay- when I open this door, ALL of you look away from the door and close your eyes.” Everyone nodded, Wilbur seemed like he was yelling while saying that- but at the same time it was pretty quiet.<br/>	“Okay Punz, is anyone with you?” Spifey questioned, The Punz guy reacted with a yes.<br/>	“All of them are at the base- but I got lost from them and follo- followed a rope here.” Wilbur quickly told us all to close our eyes, and we all did so. <br/>	“I’m opening the door. Quickly come in.” Spifey said, and all I could hear was the door open then close.<br/>	“Okay. You guys can open your eyes now.” Wilbur said, with a semi trembled voice. I squinted and saw a Blond guy looking at us all. “You guys aren't *infected* right?” The guy said, looking at us all individually. “Nope.” I stated, now loosening my grip on my blade. Punz sighed in relief and sat on the couch, then Tubbo questioned him.<br/>	“So-  How did you get lost? Where's your camp?” Punz looked at Tubbo for a few seconds. Then looked at the ceiling.<br/>	“Uhm- so we were heading to the store- then I got lost because my friend saw the thing and I ran away.” He continued, “Do you know where the water tower is? Well- the sanctuary that's almost right under the water tower is.” Tubbo thought for a moment,<br/>	“No idea where that is but Wilbur probably does-” Tubbo got cut off by Wilbur who just stated that he in fact knew where it was, he continues, “Who were in your group?” Punz looked at me, and thought about the people in the group- i think?<br/>	“Okay, so there's Me, Zelk, Techno, Karl, and a new guy who didn't give his name to anyone- he just went by Pandas.” I looked at Dream and George, who’s eyes were now wide open.<br/>	“HE’S STILL ALIVE?” Dream said, gratefully. The guy nervously nodded, and George started to look around in shock. I looked at Dream, who cleared his throat, then looked at Wilbur.<br/>	“How long do you think it will take to get to his base Wil?” Wilbur thought about it for a moment, “About 8 hours, since we are blindfolded.” Dream slightly laughed, <br/>“How big is the sanctuary Punz?” George questioned, looking at him. Punz replied with a, “it's pretty big- we have a farming system for potatoes.” I could tell that they were just trying to see how easy it would be to go there, I know they want to. I sat on the couch and shifted, before Wilbur took action.<br/>“Dream, George, I know you guys want to see your friend, but you’ll have to wait for everyone to be ready- PLUS everyone needs to pack.” The clout goggled boy and green hoodies person both nodded and walked to the other room, both sounded like they were on the verge of happy tears. I looked over to Tubbo who seemed suspicious of Punz. I questioned him later- but right now I’m going to make lunch then wait for Will to make a plan. I looked at Punz who was now looking at Wilbur and Dream.<br/>“They are most likely looking for me as we speak. I wouldn't doubt that in a day or so they will be here.” I turned towards Wilbur who looked like he wasn't ready for that response.<br/>“Well- if they aren't bad, and we will check to see if they are infected or whatever- we will all head to the sanctuary together.” He nodded and stayed silent, then I watched as Spifey offered him leftover pancakes from breakfast, which he gladly agreed to. I look over to Wilbur who was now trying to figure something out- or maybe he was just confused? I patted his shoulder,<br/>“Big W- he seems not insane, I’ve seen one of them- i mean the insane people- there eyes look like they are crystalized, his isn't.” Wilbur looked up and laughed,<br/>“TOMMY YOU DID IT! THANK YOU TOMMY.” He searched, threw a drawer and got a mini flashlight. He looked over at me,<br/>“I'll be right back.” I nodded and he smiled, then ran towards Punz, silently yelling his name. I watched as he left the room then walked over towards Tubbo.<br/>“Eh- Tubbo you okay?” I questioned. He looks dazed, like he was certain something bad was about to happen. I looked into his eyes to make sure he didn't catch it, and it seemed like he was fine. I hugged me and started to slightly cry, hiding the tears in my shirt.<br/>“What- what if we don't make it out of this apocalypse? What if everyone slowly just dies, and we just have to watch? This whole thing is so bad and I want to go home can we please go home-”. I hugged him back, trying to get him to stop talking in a nice way.<br/>“We are all going to be fine, this thing will eventually go away and everyone will be safe and sound.” he lifted his face towards me, I looked down at Tubbo and he questioned,<br/>“Really?” I nodded and let go of him, he did the same then stepped back. I looked back at Dream and George who were on the other side of the room talking, they both looked like they were in complete shock. The two of them look back at me and I nervously look back at Tubbo, who has now placed himself on the floor. <br/>“Tubbo- why are you on the floor?” I questioned, he looked up at me and patted the carpet, indicating to sit down- which I did. We ended up talking for a couple of hours, about anything that came to mind. It was peaceful, it was better than the tournament- just talking to my best friend without having to fear the outside world, the apocalypse.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you for reading ! If you have any suggestions feel free to put them in the comments. Thank you and have a lovely day !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Tubbo is big brain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tubbo discovered something and told Wilbur, and Wilbur told everyone else about it and thanked Tubbo for telling him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ITS BEEN SO LONG IM SO SORRY- I MADE A NEW SERIES ND I GOT DISTRACTED WITH SCHOOL- I got all A's but that not the point- I'll try posting more often I'm so sorry tyrbte</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Mega’s point of view: I was waiting for the dumb f*cks to come back into the kitchen so that I wouldn't be alone until I heard a door open, close, then people chatting in the Living Room. I was- I really wanted to check on what happened and was about to get up- but the person came into the room before I could go there. I glanced at this blond guy, looking over to see Spifey. I looked at Spifey and snapped to get his attention so he would know what I'm saying, then signed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Who the f*ck is he.] Spifey looked at me, grabbed a plate from the cupboard then stated,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“His name is Punz, he has a group that he lost.” I looked over at Punz and squinted my eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[He seems like he would die as soon as he steps outside how the f*ck would he last outside for let alone a second.] Spifey took a moment to respond, but when responding he responded in sign.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[I have no idea, just stay away from him till we know for sure he's safe.] I nodded then looked at Punz a second time, who was now looking at us questioning what the hell just happened. He started to try doing signs, which made me cringe. Spifey realised what this guy was doing and then chuckled, now holding a plate of pancakes that was being handed to Punz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mega doesn't talk, so he uses signs to talk or sometimes writes notes.” Punz nodded and looked back at me, which made me quickly avert my eyes away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> It's not that I get bad vibes from him- he might be very nice. But to be honest I don't want to risk sh*t for someone to just walk in and I don't know, blow up the place? I fidget with my fork then stand up and put away my dish. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Mega- is this not talking just a thing or are you mute or selective mutism?” I peered my head towards him, and nudged Spifey. And Spifey replied for me,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh-uhm- do you have a pen on you?” Punz patted his pockets and shook his head ‘no’. I rolled my eyes and walked towards the table where we ate, and grabbed my notebook that I used so that it was easy for people to know what I was saying. I started writing in the journa,l</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[I don’t need to tell you any f*cking information magic man.] then passed it to Punz, who is now laughing. He wiped his face, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Magic man? Trust me I don't know magic- I once tried but never got around to it.” I rolled my eyes and coughed, I tugged on Spifey's shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[I’m going to go change, I'll be back. These clothes look like shit now.] he waved me off, but before I could go I hear Wilbur screaming,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“PUNZZZZZZZZZZZ” I looked back and saw Wilbur holding a flashlight. Punz questioned Wilbur, and Wilbur responded with “I'm making sure you aren't infected, hold your eyes open.” He started to shine the flashlight in Punz’s eyes, I saw as Puns uncomfortably shoved Wilbur away after he flashed the flashlight in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay- Punz is safe- WOOHOO THANK YOU TUBBO” He shouted loud enough for most people in the house to hear what he said. Wilbur thanked Punz for his time then marched away towards Niki, what a strange guy. I walked towards Wilbur and asked (with his journal)  if his house had spare clothes, which he nodded and led me towards a guest room which had extra clothing- or maybe just clothes in general, maybe not extra? I don't care, I nodded and he smiled and walked out, then headed back towards Niki I’d assume- simp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I changed into a light yellow sweater turtle neck thing and jeans, then headed back downstairs in which I saw most people sitting in the living room, so of course I went as well. Then I heard a rally and Wilbur making a big speech, then once he saw that I walked in I could tell that he restarted it so I would hear the full speech- but it seemed like he only did the beginning then restarted it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tubbo made a great discovery! Good job Tubbo, The </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing</span>
  </em>
  <span> makes people's eyes crystallize, so if you shine a light at it it would probably tear or you could see clearly that it is crystallized, I tested it on Punz to make sure he wasn't infected- sorry Punz,” Punz accepted the apology then Wilbur continued, “And his eyes weren't crystalized, So he is definitely safe, I’m going to flash all of your guyses eyes with the flash light and then someone could flash mine and then we could see that all of us are safe, so If any of you had any second thoughts about if everyone is safe or not we will all know.” And then one by one he started to shine a flashlight in everyone's eyes, then he flashed one at mine and I started blinking, the light hurt. He smiled then moved onto Spifey then to others. Then Niki shined it in his. I didn't second guess everyone in this group- I just thought they were all idiots, but at least now I know for sure everyone is safe.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading and have a lovely day! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Update</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello! I'm going to be remaking this so i eel more confident on how it is and so not half of it is a tournament that has nothing to do with the plot, It will be named the same thing and posted on the same account I just don't feel content with this. Hope you understand &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>aaa I hope you have a lovely day and thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>